PODMD Saga 3: Powers Behind Everything
by batahyeshua
Summary: AU of SnS III in the PODMD universe. When KND decided to join the never-ending war of the Flame Hazes and Tomogaras, the PODMD is dragged along. With the threat of the creation of a whole new world, the PODMD begins to divide on who among the three groups would be supported. Surprisingly, the OTLI becomes silent in the issue. On who's side will the PODMD join? Please R&R!
1. Operation RETRIEVAL

_This story will include the disclaimer on the very first chapters due to the issue of confusing which arises while sorting out the Chapters to be updated._

_As a Note: I did not own every single anime/manga/anything that is included in here..._

_The list includes:_

_Hetalia, Pokemon, Shakugan No Shana III, Codename: Kids Next Door, Fairly Odd Parents, Mirmo, Lilo & Stitch, Ice Age and The Chronicles of Narnia for the main roles_

_Phineas and Ferb and Nichijoufor minor roles_

_And for several others for cameo roles._

_Also please note that the content of this story doesn't reflect a viewpoint that you might interpret differently. However, it does stand as an allegory of the most important message you might be hearing in your entire life._

_If you haven't read the first two stories of this series, especially the very first one, you can read it first as you please._

_But please take note that you can continue doing so._

* * *

Chapter 1 Operation R.E.T.R.I.E.V.A.L.

Retrieving

Extremely

Terrific

Relic

In

Enemy

Valiantly

Already

Learning

* * *

_**Numbuh 1's P.O.V**_

Operation R.E.T.R.I.E.V.A.L. Funny thing that Numbuh 362 employed my Sectorin this mission. It is now November 28, 2012, in a region of a forested Mayan temple in Guatemala, flying in my Sector's S.C.A.M.P.E.R. with many sectors surrounding ours. This is the biggest Operation not including Father or an alien invasion to date.

Not sure if we would be alive in this. We are into the jaws of the enemy, arriving in approx. 13:15 local time on the location where the KND lost a battle that nearly ended our organization…

Or so what the Galactic KND said…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

A few years ago, while I'm the Earth representative of the Galactic Kids Next Door, I have to study a lot about all the different Great Ages of the Earth Kids Next Door. That's a lot of study and I hated that, but it's a must for a mission I was task into…

Suddenly, I glanced at a mysterious age where there is a question mark. The age above it is something called as The 4th Age. All it was written about?

'Ended by Existence users in 1100 Earth Years before the Common Era, at the time at which the Kids Next Door Headquarters are wiped out'

And it was immediately followed by the 5th age, which happened in 16th century in Italy during the Renaissance where a kid rediscovers the Book of KND, like my dad did to activate the 7th age of KND. A time SO LONG that I can't even think it would happen. I mean, the first age has ended in a massive flood, the second was ended when languages got diverse, and the third age ended when this Zhou dynasty took over China. Speaking of that, I remembered studying that GKND gave another copy of the Book of KND to a kid who tried to lead some children's Crusade, but ultimately failed. As far as I know, this is the only age that has not even a single detail about technology or such, no works, no contribution, no EVERYTHING!

"Great, what nonsense is this!" I yelp throughout the library. That is when Chad Dickson, former Soopreme Leader/ turned undercover Teen Ninja but was part of Splinter cell/ anything else… you already know it. Simply put my ally.

"Having a hard time too?" He said to me as if he understands it all!

"Obviously…"

"You do have that Book right, as the Keeper?" Oh you mean, the Book of KND?

"Since when Numbuh 0 gave it."

"Show it and let the mystery reveal." What? You mean I just place the book right in front… suddenly, the book called 'History of Earth KND' and 'Book of KND' gave off a holographic beam… Hey, I never know it will happen.

Just then, a figure of a young kid who are in a clothing of a ruler…what, make that like those Indians I saw in those films my dad always watch, although I think it seems a bit different, came out. He is brownish in color. Just then, the holographic figure spoke 'Greetings to the ones whom we believe will avenge our lost'

"Who are you anyway?" I said to him. I know every trick GKND could have… especially those annoying Yugos… but this… is not one of them. The holographic figure said…

"I'm Numbuh 2012, Soopreme Leader of the Kalkuticaizo sub-branch of the KND."

"What the… there is no Sector as that!" I yelled at him.

"If you received this in the future, I am the Earth KND's 4th Age Leader, that is, before our capital got attacked."

"So could you explain to us what happened?" I said to him.

"It was written in this code only a Mayan could read. No adult can understand, only the kids will…" He showed me several… what the…

"WHO COULD READ THIS STUPID MAYAN PIECE OF JUNK!" I yelled at the figure. What gives! I NEVER learned ancient languages.

"According to my converter…" Chad said while using his C.A.L.C.U.L.A.T.O.R. out figure the junk thrown at whatever 4th age trash that guy is throwing at us "It our terms, it's December 21 by Numbuh 2012."

"The so-called doomsday by the adults?" I said. Seriously…

"No wonder why I have a feeling it's important." Chad replied "Stupid adults thinking it's a dooms… wait, the disaster happened on December three millenia ago?"

"If you can't figure it out, I'll let you convert that…" the holographic said… arrgh, what if we did, you recorded something we don't…

"On this day, our race was ended by two factions whom all they want are the powers of kid's existence. Look into the Book of KND for the weapons we can't build since we lack resources. May you avenge our death…" He suddenly grew weaker…" Please… AVENGE!" He just vanished…

"That's an unusual parting message…" I remarked. I turned the Book of KND and I saw several 2x4 technologies I've never seen before! Hey, some of them are already build, like the M.A.R.B.L.E. they called F.I.R.E.B.A.L.L. and several things I thought should not exists! Is this even a… I noticed something… flames are all around the list. Just then, I looked at the glossary. Chad noticed that something happened and looks closely at the book. There are meanings I never seen before. Like the words Flames, Torches, Tomogaras and Flame Hazes. The entries?

Flames: Rules all existence. If something must exists, this has to be present.

Torches: Anyone that has a flame inside them burning. Once gone, say goodbye to your world and prepare to be forgotten.

Tomogaras: Flame Manipulators. MUST BE KILLED AT ALL COST!

Flame Hazes: Flame Manipulators. MUST BE KILLED AT ALL COST!

"GKND has a different word for the flames by this definition…" Chad said to me "It's called Force. GKND has all the equipment and materials to prevent such disaster like disappearance of agents, or so I heard off."

"Whatever this is…" I said to him… "We must tell our superiors. We will try and avenge the lost of the 4th age, and equip Earth Kids Next Door to prepare for a battle to come to these Flame Manipulators…"

* * *

And here I am. I returned since last January of the year 2012 in order to beef up Earth Kids Next Door with all the supplies we will need. Even 362 listened and I am surprised, on how much the development between kids and adults had become. They began to cooperate since the last time I left, thanks to several alien invasions that happened recently. I saw beforehand their cooperation in the battles that even covered me and my team to two worlds. We have new systems already set-upped and our New KND detectors are able to find the hotspots of kids disappearing, including several agents I can't remember, except the numbuhs and names hidden in their existence residues in our newly improved C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E., which reads existence signatures from the boogers of our agents instead of the usual DNAs.

Here we are, in Guatamela. We are waiting for the signal… something known as a seal. We are able to detect them for their ability to isolate the space as if time doesn't flow… the power of our GKND-standard technology. And it happened. The atmosphere became crimson red in color. We activated our newly improved birthday suits, head umbrellas that emits special force fields, which was improved with the 4th age's amulet-like devices that enables agents to move in conditions where only the Flame Manipulators could, like this seal. Thanks to Sector J, who tested it in a hotspot known as Misaki City, we are going to use this in our Operation.

We positioned around the place where the flame manipulators gathered and on my go signal, all 17 Sectors with us came rappelling down our S.C.A.M.P.E.R.s, surrounding several humans and mysterious beasts to ensure no one escapes. After that, we began firing all our weapons which is composed of several 2x4 projectile-firing devices firing all sorts of materials you know. They protected themselves with some sort of magical shields and swords. I flipped and did several moves I frequently used, dodging and firing back, until I found my target: a blue stone tablet left inside the van of some crazy adult. Resistance was placed before my eyes, as a lizard thing tried to acquire it. I fired my G.R.A.P.P.L.U.H. on the nearby tree and the gum immediately sticks. I swung like an operative should and snatched the stone tablet on that thing. It tried to chase me, but Numbuh 2 came in to support me from the air, firing his lasers at it. I pointed my G.R.A.P.P.L.U.H. to our S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and swung back, ordering "We got what we needed. Mission Accomplished!" Everyone used their G.R.A.P.P.L.U.H.s or J.E.T.A.B.O.O.T.S. or whatever flying devices and we manage to get into retreat. While going to homebase, I shouted a headcount and everyone is complete.

"Numbuh 1…" Abigail, also known as Numbuh 5, called me "Why do we need that tablet?"

"Yeah…" Kuki, also known as Numbuh 3, immediately followed "We should get more and explore about Mayan Rainbow Monkeys, or maybe Existence version of…"

"THIS IS NOT ABOUT RAINBOW MONKEYS!" I yelled. I'm sorry Numbuh 3, but "This here would solve one of our greatest enemies aside from Father, so great that it nearly made the whole KND to be gone for eternity!" I went into my place in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and continued "There is an incident that happened three thousand years ago, when kids ruled the world, that made all of them vanish. This force is now reawakened and is now devouring kids as we speak. As our job, we must destroy whatever force this is. If we don't…"

"Then kids will be gone." Numbuh 5 continued.

"Yeah… yeah… what's the big deal with that?" Wally, a.k.a Numbuh 4 what kind of stupid thing are you going to say? "Kids disappearing, with nearly no one remembering, what's the big deal with that?"

"Think about in this way…" I said to him. "What if Father collaborated with them and started an assault against us? It will be the best way to defeat every single kid in our world."

"Still…" Are you dumb enough to not get that Wally? "I can't connect everything."

"From what I heard…" Numbuh 2, thanks for saving me from him "…most encounters between them are either adults, teenagers or monsters. That perfectly shows that they are dead set in killing kids, alongside several good adults along the way."

"I got it…" Numbuh 4 replied. Finally, we landed in the moonbase, preparing to make our report…

* * *

_**Bel Poel's P.O.V**_

Flame Hazes are way to easy for me… my minion nearly got that tablet… but somehow, those kids entered in!

Hmm… but I think this gets a little bit interesting. These kids are easy meat, like those kids who tried to oppose our Supreme Commander during the initiation of the perfect place for us, Tomogaras. Even some flame hazes decided to smash some of them aside, probably because they are annoying to even try to kill them. It seems like the party really becomes very interesting.

I returned to Bale Masque to report whether our operation is successful or not. After the Master Throne's failed attempt to get the Reiji Maigo from that Mystes last year, we have to resort to several other measures like surveillance. That annoying British flame haze, who called himself the Golden Flame of Industrialization, came in and disturbed our plans, using a powerful Unrestricted Spell with a flame with no color, but purifies everything to white, that even she does not know would exists. With our leader still stuck in the Treasure Tool, that tablet will provide a clue to free him in his cradle.

I bowed before the other members of the Trinity and I told them everything. Sydonay just gave a smirked and laughed. He now thinks that I'm weak and unable to deal the kids in an honorable way.

"Well well…" Sydonay said "Looks like a third party entered… let me deal with that…"

"That's unnecessary…" the Master Throne, also known as Hecate, replied to him "…I felt trouble on their entrance."

"What do you mean with that?" Sydonay looks at her, as if he would immediately trust whatever she said. Sometimes, what she says, it's the best way to deal things around.

"The kids know how the laws of existence work this time…" she said "…they could be the best ally or the worse enemy we could have."

"Hahahaha! Let me deal with that!" Sydonay said "Beside, it will be as weak as before the Ancient War happen. I'll set up a trap, since I heard there's this mystery group that just formed recently that got my interest."

"You have to be carefully what that group is Sydonay…" Hecate replied "…they could be the best ally or the worse enemy we have."

"They are part of that…" Sydonay said "Or so I hope. However, I felt that a few of them have some extraordinary kind of existence. But who bothers, that's just easy to deal with…"

"Sydonay, whatever that is, we, the Trinity, will support you." I said to him "All for the Grand Order."

* * *

_**Sophie Sawallisch's P.O.V**_

"WHAT!" I yelled at the report that the Flame Hazes in Guatamela failed to acquire the tablet that may begin a Second Great War. What surprised me is the return of a third party that became the victims during the Ancient War. Kids with the ability to fight both us and the Tomogaras… and they finally returned after a long time of sleeping.

"We have to make a way to join them to our side…" I said to my assistant François Auric. "We would try to win them thru diplomacy…"

"That would be hard…" the young man replied "…it took two mysterious invasions to let the UN in their side of the battle… that's according to our agents in the UN."

"Is that so…" I said to him "… then it will be a challenge then…"

* * *

A/N: Yup, there are twists in this part alone… Shana and Yuji will appear in the succeeding chapters…

As this is part of the PODMD Saga (read the other two first if you want to follow everything happening in here), more characters will appear, but in mainly minor roles. This is an AU of the Season three of Shakugan no Shana since the Saga started on the concepts of the second season before I learned there's a third season of the show. This is meant as a closure of that gap.

As it was seen, the KND entered the scene in a unique way: thru technology. Although the whole law of existence is being followed, the KND manages to bypass some of them using their knowledge of existence or 'force' in their language. Similar to what Shana did to Hirai's existence in season 1, the KND made a similar but entirely different approach in storing the flames in their modules. That is also their way in order to detect the 'hotspots' of kids missing. Speaking of Hirai, there's a surprise awaiting you…

Anyways, the event that prevented Hecate from getting the Reiji Maigo will be explained soon. Whatever happened in there, it is made as some sort of delay… you would see this later on.

As it was said in Saga 2, this will be some kind of a game of chess. It will be full of surprises, twists, philosophical clashes, and such that will certainly lead to a completely different ending from that of the original series. As a hint, the saying 'Everything happens for a reason' will apply.

By the way, I really need reviews to improve this, since I can't find a Beta Reviewer in both series to be focused upon.


	2. The Unusual PODMD Conference

Chapter 2 The Unusual PODMD conference

_**Numbuh 1's P.O.V.**_

December 10, 2012, 15:16 local time. Numbuh 362 said to us that my Sector would become the representative for the PODMD conference this month. If you would just know, the PODMD decided to hold this every month in different cities around the globe. Numbuh 3 is seen taking about rainbow monkeys to the girl members of the Wand Trio… with Timothy Tiberius Turner not listening in such girly stuff. It also seems that Wally is playing something on another table, while Hoagie is busy making another 2x4 technology for the battle we have against the flame manipulators. No wonder why because…

…the meeting today is in Misaki City, Japan, a famous hotspot of disappearing kids and agents. That's the reason why every delegate has to wear the birthday suits we made… and told the explanation will come later.

As usual, the countries began to fight again… what do I expect? I said "It will stop in three…" and every kid begins to count.

"Two…" and the personification of the country of Germany, particularly West Germany, stood up.

"One…" and that guy shouted to everyone and settled us down. I should not care what that guy said, as long as I present our case to this group of weirdoes, perhaps that would take action… but we have a problem…

I looked towards that cursing personification of my dad's nationality: that annoying Britain. I heard that representatives of KND last month came under attack from him, with him saying that there is a side that we should join. Who cares? Up to this day, we distrust the adults. However, having alliances composed of people in different dimensions may benefit our group in the long run, especially our plan to establish KND bases in different dimensions.

After an introduction from the personification of America, I stood up in the best attitude I could present and went in front. Numbuh 5 turned our projector and I began to talk.

"I know that I must be formal in this…" I said "…however, let me tell you that the best way to go for the bridge is not under it but over it…"

I hate you Hoagie… next time, never give my introductory speech to him.

"What do you mean by that?" Britain said to me. And he would begin the insult like last time.

"As the metaphor said, there is a bridge between the past, the present, and the future, and we must assume that what happened in the past will happen in the future."

"There is a problem with that…" Britain said "We could deal with whatever thing the OTLI could throw at us, if you are willing to cooperate for the sake of the children."

"You're acting strange Britain…" America said to him. "…you also acted like that last meeting."

"WHY SHOULD YOU CARE WITH THAT?" Britain shouted back at him.

The personification of France was about to speak when Britain stood up and said "Let me tell you that whatever event will happen, you kids should have sides. Your side is supposedly…"

"We could leave this organization as we please!" I yelled at him "We could also cut every support we gave to you!"

"Alright, alright, just continue." Britain said at me.

* * *

_**Britain's P.O.V.**_

Bloody ^&^%^&%, If these kids just know who EXACTLY causes the disappearances… they would think otherwise and join a faction…

However, I highly doubt that… the best way right now is to get them out of the battle as early as possible!

Number 1 continued to deliver his speech. He showed to us the tablet they stole from the Outlaw Expedition in Guatamela. If you just know, I myself am a flame haste.

I know, it might be crazy, but how I became one will be a LONG story to tell... and this monologue is not the correct time.

Going back, the tablet contains a riddle and the Outlaw is on the process of encrypting it before it was stolen. The translation so far says…

'Tried to fight but vanished…'

What's the bloody use of five-word translations?

The KND solved it, and the encryption they presented is…

'The KND main base Kalkuticaizo got attacked first by a group of Flame manipulators called Tomogaras, then another group called Flame Hazes….'

"OBJECTION!" Alright, I yelled like that Japanese attorney would, but there is no choice but to do so… "That is not the right…"

"Excuse me Mr. know-it-all…" that half-British agent… "But let me tell you… that this tablet is… written by the Great KND leader 2012."

The bloody… that means…

"I would agree with that objection…" Japan, you made an anime about the life of my comrades, please, help. "Normally, it would be impossible for it to be remembered…"

"Yes, you're right…" Number 1 said "…lucky for them, Earth has a trace element known as Forcenium…. An element that could store any source of force… or existence… in its structure…" What bloody element is that?

"The tablet is made of that…" he continued "…even if the force…or existence… of the writer disappears; it is easily preserved in it as if nothing happened."

To get it straight, KND believes that Tomogaras AND Flame hazes are their enemies… if they know it's the Tomogaras are the ones responsible for that… and it is way harder since KND are just THAT hard headed.

"So in other words…" now Ash came in the conversation. By the way, Dan and the others are absent…again. What do you expect in a world where time travels so fast that we can't contact them properly? "We have to defeat them."

"Yes." Numbuh 1 said. No choice but…

"What if they are not a real…" Bloody heck… someone just activated the Fuzetsu! The environment turned crimson ced… and I'm covered in a force field from the head umbrellas they gave me… as if I needed them.

"What's happening?" Everyone begins to asked. This is not good…

"It's them… I'll show them to you…" Number 1 yelled. "It's the first time I'll tell this but… PODMD, TO BATTLESTATIONS!" and the KND left via the stairs.

"Well, what are we waiting for…" America, don't… "Let's go!" and the others left. Me and that annoying Norway, and Italy who just hides in the bathroom, was left in the conference room. Arrgghhh… Japan, what made you think to have the conference here anyway instead of Tokyo?

"Britain…" Norway told me… "I know you tried your best, but we have to help them…" Immediately, he got his whimsical hair curl and turned it into a medieval stave thru the conversion of bluish grey flames. Yup, He's a flame haste like me, just learned that when I went to war against him centuries ago.

"What do you say?" Norway said without expression.

"Sure…" I summoned my rapier in one hand and said "Let's go…" and we jumped from the nearby window and flew towards someone I really knew…

* * *

_**Italy Veneciano's P.O.V.**_

Ve~ you know, I'm here because of two reasons... One, I don't want to die, two, THEY COULD MAKE ME DISSAPPEAR!

At least I saw Britain and Norway using flames… ve~ it doesn't matter right? At least they are…

Wait, flames, flame manipulators?

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE! PLEASE, ANYONE, HELP ME! GERMANY, JAPAN, PLEASE! BRITAIN AND NORWAY IS A FLAME MANIPULATOR AND THEY MIGHT KILL ME PLEASE!"

* * *

A/N: Let me tell you this…

KND hates Flame hazes and Tomogaras PERIOD.

They misunderstood what is happening around them.

Don't worry, Shana and Yuji will appear next chapter… alongside someone who vowed to have a trap in this place…

Speaking of Italy, well, just let him be… Let's just worry about Britain and Norway and their secret life…

It might take a long while to think of the next chapters since I'm studying right now. If time permits, the updates will come soon...


	3. Revelation of the Cause

Chapter 3 Revelation of the Cause

_**Timothy Tiberius Turner's P.O.V.**_

Right after Number 1, or, am I spelling it right?

'_It is spelled n-u-m-b-u-h… that's what I heard'_ thanks for the correction Tootie.

'_A seal huh…' _Trixie said to me. You see, we are connected thru our minds using our wands. That's the reason why we could speak to each other this way!

Well, it can be something important right? I said to them.

'_Whatever thing that KND involves got to be very important, right Tootie?'_

'_Yes'_

We are now running in the street where people got stuck and not moving… and we have this umbrella-thingies…

'_It's a birthday suit'_ Alright Tootie, a birthday suit… that enables us to move inside this seal of whatever sort.

"This is the plan…" Numbuh 1 said while bringing out his wood launcher-thingy. Number…

'_It's Num-buh_'

'_Would you just stop messing up Timmy's view Tootie?'_ Alright, just stop… Sector five…

'_Sector V, as in vi!'_ Alright, alright, you two got me. Sector V got their weapons out, while ordering everyone to get everything we have out. Of course, what we have are the wands, while the other group begins to pull out their red and white Pokeballs. Suddenly, we all heard something destroying the street and we looked at our left side… and what the…

"Don't just stand there, attack!" Numbuh 1 commanded us.

* * *

_**Paul Shinji's P.O.V.**_

What is that thing? Seems like anything that this seal contained. A monster with a trunk-like body with a grinning face and drooling tongue. A typical monster I always expected would appear. PODMD really got my mind to expect this one to appear.

When the signal of Number 1 got to my ears, I threw the Pokeball containing my Drapion and yelled "Drapion, come out and use Pin Missile!" My Drapion got out and throws in a barrage of Pin Missiles which send the monster hurling backwards.

"That's pathetic…" I said "I expected anything stronger from you."

"This really is a treat! Not torches, not humans, but the power of a mystes!" the creature yelled. He formed vines and tried to Drapion.

"Go out and use X-Scissor!" Ash yelled out. He seems to bring out a new Pokémon, something native to Unova. His Leavanny comes out and deals damage enough to leave the creature having flames with… wait, that's not even a fire-type attack.

"Wow, that's 4 times super effective damage…." Japan comments. "I never thought that the rules of Pokémon still applies."

"Glad I came in to help…" Ash said to me.

"I got everything in control before you came in…"

"Wait, if Pokémon could move inside here…" Dawn, are you telling us that we are able to move without this pathetic head umbrellas? Of course, she removed hers and the blue shields went down and she was moving. That Number 1 yelled to not do that. Anyhow, I remove mine and so is the others from our world.

"Why don't we finish this creature off?"

"I'll finish you off ins…" I yelled Drapion to use Cross Poison and Ash prepares his Leavanny for another volley of X-Scissors. Both attacks landed in the same area and a very clear X mark was left. Out from it comes flames and the monster just disintegrated.

"That's weird… those are bug-type and poison-type attacks, not fire ones…" Ash said "That is not suppose to happen."

"Instead of worrying about it, how about we kick the buts off of these monsters!" Number 4 said. He then yelled "Monster butt-kicking, here we go!"

Kids Next Door sure harbors weird and crazy children…

* * *

_**Japan's P.O.V. (accented)**_

Ret's see… monsters inside a sear and a sear that immobarizes humans…

There is onry one anime that got that story rine…

Add to that we are in Misaki City…

No way… the Shakugan no Shana universe is rear, and is unfording in this dimension?

We are running again in a certain arry when we met another huge bear-rike monster…

If my hypothesis is rear, then that must be a Rinne.

I tried to come near when I fert Rossia's aura getting stronger.

"Let me get this da!" He runges to the monster and begin to be devoured inside. The Wand Trio tried to use their wands but nothing passes by the shierd praced by KND. The Pokémon team just stared at Russia. Just as Germany was to say we rost a comrade, we saw the monster being turned into a corored flame and just came inside Rossia's…

Oh the &%&*%^, "HE COURD DEVOUR A RINNE!"

"Da, seems like this one comes from a powerful user…" Russia said. "Sorry but I need to go… VODKA!" and he reft…

* * *

_**America's P.O.V.**_

What the… let me get this straight, "Did I saw Russia eating…"

And Belarus follows Russia. That leads us to look at the rest of the former Soviet Union, a.k.a. Latvia, Estonia, Lithuania, and Ukraine.

"I'M SO SORRY TO NOT TELL YOU GUYS!" Ukraine cried out… just stop being distracted….

"You didn't told us what?" Germany asks her.

"Russia is on a habit of rampaging whenever he's inside this shield."

"Since when is he doing this?" I asked her.

"Since after Prussia tortures him." We all looked at Prussia and he just said "Hey, I'm not involved in anything."

"Alright, let's just leave him…" Germany remarked "What's important is that to discover what else is in here…"

* * *

_**Britain's P.O.V.**_

Where the bloody heck is Shana and Yuji?

I could feel Russia is on another existence rampage, which already makes this seal unstable!

The one who activated this in none other than that member of the Trinity of Bale Masque, the Thousand Changes Sydonay.

"You seems to be stressed…"

"SURE I AM STRESSED NORWAY!"

"Calm done… just breath, relax…"

"SHUT UP GOLDER!" Yeah, I call my ring Golder since his flame color is that of gold that never corrodes. Unlike other Crimson Lords, he seeks only those of the strongest, a nation. He is once contracted to Ancient Greece before me, way before she succumb to Roman Empire… a long story to narrate at this scenario…

"Flame Haired Fury-eyed Hunter at 2 o'clock." Thank you Icy Wind of the Nordic Seas. Norway calls her Nessie and, yup, it's his floating curl. Unlike Golder, Norway got her by accident… story long enough to explain…

I yelled at Shana and Yuji and we all crossed our paths in a building. Yup, me and Norway chose to not fly, while the other two chose to do so.

"What are you doing here?" Shana asks me.

"A meeting… and we got stuck!"

"And who's that one beside you Arthur?"

"Just call me Lukas Bondevik", Brilliant, Norway. At least it did not come with your six other aliases and two surnames...

"So the Leviathan Guarding the Northern Seas joined us…" Shana's necklace spoke up. He's Alastor, Shana's contractor. Another story to long to explain in this time.

"We have no time to waste…" Britain said "We have eight kids, twelve teenagers, 15 adults and two fairies moving in this Fuzetsu and is searching for the one who caused this Seal!"

"Wait, I thought only Flame Hazes, Mystes, and Tomogaras can move in a Fuzetsu?" Yuji told me.

"No time explaining! Just…"

"Well well well…" What the bloody ^%^&%%^! "Seems like I have to enjoy a bit before turning to my plan…"

Great, one of the Trinity, Thousand Changes Crimson Lord Sydonay, is here?! I resummoned my rapier and Shana brought her sword out.

"So, we have 3 Flame Hazes and 1 Mystes… why don't we enjoy and tango before the kids ar…"

"SO THERE YOU ARE!" What the… We all look down and we saw… no way, Sector V and the rest of PODMD… Oh dear, they saw me… IN MY FLAME HAZE FORM!

"YO BRITAIN!"

"SHUT UP AM…. I MEAN, ALFRED!"

* * *

A/N: I told you they will appear…

Thanks to you America, Britain's top secret is revealed to Shana and Yuji.

As a background on Britain and Norway's Flame Haze history, Britain and Norway chose not to join on any war involving Flame Hazes… at all.

They just did they job whenever a wild Tomogara appears in their land.

Britain became one right after he was chosen by Jorgen as the next country to be the manager of fairy world on his birth as a nation, which includes a package which Jorgen didn't know but promised to be given on Ancient Greece's last sentence after she drained her existence using Golder's existence-draining Unrestricted spell (which is no way related to the divine summoning...)

Meanwhile, Norway met Nessie in her Leviathan form after she was wounded by another Flame Haze in the Arctic Circle. Norway signed in, thinking it will only just heal her. Too bad that Crimson Lords are very persuasive in that terms.


	4. An Unexpected Defeat

Chapter 4 An Unexpected Defeat

_**Shana's P.O.V**_

This got to be not real...

I've seen Sydonay before, and i've seen so many kinds and shapes of Tomogaras before, and Yuji is the most unique Mystes I found... but humans and, worse, a purple colossal monster and a leafy standing insect that could move inside a Fuzetsu...

With no treasure tool or a single flame in their bodies!

Some of the humans are wearing a head umbrella with a blue shield around... and those kids are holding some kind of household tool made up of a flashlight, a magnifying glass, and a nozzle strapped on a piece of wood.

However, what is unique is that the ones who could move and not wearing that umbrella has a very strong power of existence.

Some of them are definitely torches, but not Mystes per se... but the existence flowing from them is so strong, already comparable to the one Arthur has, as if they are a hundred people in one single existence...

"YO BRITAIN!" someone yelled, preferably the man with the glasses with a disposition like he's the boss around.

""SHUT UP AM…. I MEAN, ALFRED!" Arthur yelled out loud at him.

"Arthur, you know about him?" Yuji said to him.

"I'm absolutely sure that I don't know a thing about..."

"YO ARTHUR, THAT MAN IS GOING TO FLUNG A SPEAR AT YOU!" What the...

Sydonay throws his Shintetsu Nyoi, his treasure tool, at us and we began to scramble. I shrouded Nietono with my Crimson Flame and tried to strike the Crimson Lord, but he blocked it.

"Good job for noticing that..." he replied to me "But this time..."

"Watch out!" I took a swing to my slide and Yuji with his Blutsauger attacks Sydonay, but he manages to block him also. Sydonay soon notices Arthur's golden rapier from behind but he dodges it, forcing Yuji to block the attack.

"Watch it Arthur!" I yelled at him.

"So you do care for him..."

"URUSAI! URUSAI! URUSAI! This is not related on what happened the other day!" Arthur, whatever happened when I ate that melon sushi bread last time is not related to this battle!

"Hey, no offense Shana..."

"STOP BRINGING THE TOPIC UP! JUST FOCUS ON THE TRAINING!" Great, all those memories rushing in... not that again...

"SHANA, WATCH OUT!" I felt that I was about to be hit when a block of ice blocks the path of the weapon. I looked back and saw Arthur's friend blocking the said move by the Crimson Lord using an unrestricted spell.

"Impressive..." Sydonay said "No one was able to do that before."

"Just so you know..." he began to spoke emotionlessly "...the one who has a greater threat are those below you."

"How is are they are a threat?" the Crimson Lord asks him. It's my moment to strike. Just as I am about to land a hit, I notice blades of leaves hurling towards our direction, and all three of us dodged away.

"What in the world was that?" I yelled, because that is the first time something like that happened.

* * *

_**Numbuh 1's P.O.V.**_

"Ash, order whatever animal you own to do it again!" I yelled at that teenage trainer.

"That attack would deal a lesser damage!" He replied.

"Alright, let me do it..." Now that other good-for-nothing other worlder said. "Drapion, attack them with Pin Missile."

The animal which they call Pokemon begins to throw needle-like arrows to the girl with flaming red hair. Unfortunately, it missed.

"Can those wands get pass thru the birthday suit?" I asked the Wand Trio about their condition.

"We can't" all three of the replied while trying to point the said instruments somewhere in the air.

"How about the Super Preposterously Large Orbiting Rocket Condiment Kannon?" I asked Numbuh 2.

"Two minutes."

"Then we'll do it our way..." I activated my J.E.T.A.B.O.O.T.S. and ordered my Sector to go get a firing position.

"Roger that Numbuh1 " Numbuh 3 replied. Soon, everyone went away. I climbed toward the fighting teenagers and adult and fired my Improve S.C.A.M.P.P., the Soup Can And Magnified Photon Existence Phlazer or S.C.A.M.P.E.P. at the teenage girl with red wings and hair. Initially, she dodged. Think you can escape from that? I formed a loop and fired another time and the laser finally hit her and sent her spiraling down the building with force.

"One down, two to go!" I said at my communicator.

* * *

_**Numbuh 5's P.O.V.**_

"Numbuh 1" I said at Nigel "One of them is chasing Britain, order to fire?"

"Affirmative, as long as they are chasing a PODMD member."

I don't know what Nigel is thinking since Britain could manipulate flames, but with my trusty S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R., even someone using flames will go vulnerable at close range.

I saw the golden fire of Britain going to the building where I am standing right, right in position for our S.P.L.O.R.C.K to finish them off. Nigel, you really are smart to bring that teenage girl here. The adult chasing him finally came to the window I am guarding. As both of them passes by the wide glass wall, I aimed my S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. ahead and at the perfect timing...

"Adios, Flame Manipulator..." I fired it and the wood breaks the glass and hits the adult directly at the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Haha, Oh yeah, Numbuh 5's skills took down a flame manipulator!" I cheered up.

* * *

_**Numbuh 2's P.O.V.**_

"Nice job Abigail!" I cheered at Numbuh 5 "Now my turn..."

"You should say OUR turn?" Numbuh 4 said while both of us our running at a hallway in the building. Our job is to secure the girl from not going anywhere. We went at the place where Numbuh 1 said the girl fell down and broke the door open. We saw the girl being assisted by another... wait, it's a human!

"Stop right there teenager!" I yelled at them.

"Shana, it's ok..." the guy said with a tone like that time I said to Cree... YUCK! Why did that thought came in my mind again.

"Oh stop with that romantic nonsense and face us!" Numbuh 4 yelled.

* * *

_**Yuji's P.O.V.**_

When I saw Shana being hit by that kid's laser-firing thing, I immediately went and assisted her. And I saw her, knocked out cold on the ground of the building.

I came to her and lifted her a bit. Shana open her eyes and said said "I have to fight..."

I always have pity for her in joining the endless fight between the Tomogaras and Flame Hazes... but what, how, and why would this kids wanted to join and fight in this battle.

"Shana, it's alright, your hurt..."

"DON'T just state the obvious that I'm hurt! I COULD STILL FIGHT!" She tried to struggle a bit, especially at her hand holding the Nietono no Shana, her sword, but it was no used.

"Yuji..." she said in the first time that I saw her that worried. "Yuji...I...I... can't move my arm..." No way, what took many Tomogaras to at least paralyze a finger of the Flame Haired Furry-Eyed Hunter was just done by a single kid.

"This is ridiculous..." Alastor yelled "A kid was able to do that kind of damage to you? It seems that the weapon they have now is much stronger that what I heard about."

"You know about these kids Alastor?" Suddenly, I heard a large explosion at the door and two male children came in and yelled at me.

"Shana, it's ok..." I said to her.

"I could still fight!"

"I'll defend you this time... I promise."

"STOP THAT NONSENSE OR I'LL STUN YOU!" one of them, the yellow-haired kid, yelled at me. I rested Shana's head at the floor, stood up with the Blutsauger on my other hand and wielded the sword towards them.

"If you want her, you have to go thru me first!"

* * *

_**Shana's P.O.V.**_

Yuji, you jerk! I could still fight! I'm not defenseless as you think!

But this is the first time I'm paralyzed... wait not only on my arm, but my whole body as well!

Wait, I could move head, my eyes, and most especially, my mind...

I saw the kids firing a bubble-gum launcher and a red-like liquid riddled with pepper, but Yuji manages to block all of it. If not, he is dodging.

Britain's training really paid well.

Now is my time to show him what I can do with my training with Margery. I formed a big and powerful flame-filled hand and smashes it towards the children, but they manages to dodge it. I wrapped myself in flames and I began to float. Finally, I could now feel my hands, my feet, and finally Nietono no Shana. I stood up with my sword in front of me and beside Yuji.

"Shana, you're fine now." Yuji said to me.

"I told you I could still fight!" I told him.

"This is not good..." the yellow-haired kid said. "Numbuh 2, you get the boy while I get the girl... she'll be easy to deal with..."

"Let's see who's easy to deal with!" I charged at him but the kid did a flip and jumps to the air.

"That's all girl? You girls, even teenager, just like make-up, dolls, and rainbow monkeys!"

WHAT! That's the most insulting I ever heard! And WHAT THE HECK IS A RAINBOW MONKEY!

"Let me show you what a girl can REALLY DO!" I fired a flame at him but he still manages to dodge that. He then kicks me at the back and as I am about to roll and do a counter-attack, I felt a burning pain in my back...that even went thru Alastor's Yogosa, and it's ridiculously painful! However, I still manages to roll and land on my feet.

"Having fun having chili at your back?" He begins to fire it again but I manage to dodge. However, a tiny liquid came to my cheek and I yelled in pain, enough to make me kneel at the floor.

"What the heck is that?"

"Nothing but a specially-formulated hot sauce..." the kid said "Now, I proved that you girls are really..."

What a talkative idiot. I formed a wall of flames and tried to engulf him in it, but he just manages to jump away. I recovered and used that purifying spell I never thought that would be useful until now.

However, just as I am to strike again, I saw a teddy bear flying to my fa...

* * *

_**Numbuh 4's P.O.V.**_

I really shouldn't underestimate teenage girls!

Hey, I was about to strike back when I saw a stream of teddy bears firing at my back. It hit the girl at the face... yeah baby! She is pushed backed to the floor where he belongs! Just as she was about to stand, a wooden board hits her, and she's down for the count!

"NUMBUH 4! Stop fooling around and jump! The S.P.L.O.R.C.K is in position!" Numbuh 5 yelled at me.

"Alright, alright!" All four of us went and jumped outside the building and our S.C.A.M.P.E.R. manages to get us.

"Phew... that's close!" Numbuh 2 said. "Thanks to you Abigail, I might have been hit by that guy's sword!"

"It was nothing..."

"Ha! Numbuh 5's blushing!" I teased at her.

"HEY, NUMBUH 5's NOT BLUSHING YOU IDIOT!"

"Then what do you call that red thing in your cheek?"

"WALLY AND KUKI SITTING ON A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Both Numbuh 2 and 5 yelled at me And I felt really embarrassed, with my cheek feeling hot!

"NO FAIR NUMBUH 5! AND IT'S NOT TRUE!"

"THAT'S NOT EVEN TRUE!" Numbuh 3 yelled back with her cheek in red...she's really cute at..

"NOW, TELL ME WHO'S BLUSHING! " Numbuh 5 yelled at me.

"Alright just come in here and watch the spectacle..." Numbuh 1 ordered. We went inside the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and to our sits, watching the building from afar.

"Now, it all ends in ONE BIG MUSTARDLY BLAST!" Numbuh 1 presses the button and we are amazes at the yellowness of the mustard fired at the building.

* * *

_**Sydonay's P.O.V.**_

I was about to finish the Golden Flame Arthur when my mind went black...

...and after that I found myself on the ground.

I stood up and I saw a green thing hovering at the horizon when I felt that something composed of huge amount of existence coming up from above. I looked up and saw a pillar of yellow liquid rushing towards the biulding at a very fast rate that I can't escape if I tried to. I tried to block myself with my Shintetsu Nyoi, but the force is so overwhelming that my mind suddenly blacked out...

* * *

_**Numbuh 1's P.O.V.**_

I highly doubt that anyone would not survive that.

After the building and it's surrounding was covered in mustard, I said to my team "They won't be dead by that. We will capture them as prisoners."

"Should we tell them to the PODMD?" Numbuh 3 said to me.

"Whatever KND gets belongs to KND, that's the policy." I said "Including what we get to defeat."

"Alright." Numbuh 5 said. "Alright team, prepare those X.N.E.T.S. and prepare the transport to the Artic Base!"

* * *

_**Britain's P.O.V.**_

We saw the mustard pillar far away... when we are told that they are using the satellite attack, I was about to go to their aid when Norway told me that we have a team to mind. I protested but when that bloody Numbuh 1 blackmailed me and Norway, I have no choice but to comply and warn the others, which they understood.

"Alright, that means it's an isolated case..." America said to me.

"Tomorrow, let's conduct a meeting and evaluate what we should do..." I told them... if I manage to get this group to our side, then it means that the Tomogaras are now having their bloody days of rampage counted...

"Da!"

"WHAT THE... WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!"

"Well, I ate a whole army of minions... it seems that they have appetizers than deserts... or _maybe I could make you my snack?"_

"STOP IT YOU BLOODY FREAK!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for those who are not used to a powerful flame haze and a member of a Trinity being knocked out...

I did that to magnify the skill already acquired by KND in preparation of this possibility, now that they plan to come in and 'intervene'.

Yup, Crazy Ivan's always Crazy... especially one known as Russia.

The reason why they are defeated is because they are caught off guard. Sydonay chose to battle Britain without turning to a Chimera because Britain simulated a weak existence in him. Aside from that, Shana and Yuji is not used in the fighting style of KND, with Yuji getting stuck in gum and knocked out by a piece of wood, Shana pummeled by teddy bears THEN by a block of wood, and Sydonay hit by a block of wood at the head (come to think of it, it adds comedy!)

List of new KND equipment that was shown or improved?

S.C.A.M.P.E.P- Soup Can And Magnified Photon Existence Phlazer. This is part of the anti-existence series of upgrades to KND weapons which could be very effective in case Father has the same operation in the place. Instead of an ordinary magnifying glass, a specially-made Forcenium-coated lens was placed in order to create a very strong existence-based laser which deals damage enough for anyone hit by the beam to be paralyzed and knocking them out temporarily.

X.N.E.T.S.- eXistence Null Enside This Stuff. It is a specially-made net covered with a chemically-engineered Forcenium turned to a material known as anti-forcenuim. This can be used in consort of another 2x4 weapon.

(Edit: Just changed some spelling errors and edited some parts to match character BIOS of Numbuh 5)


	5. Operation YOSHIDA

Chapter 5 Operation Y.O.S.H.I.D.A.

Yielding

On

Shield

Highly

Interesting

Data and

Agent

* * *

_**Numbuh 4's P.O.V.**_

What the...

"You can't be serious mam..." I said to Numbuh 362 "You are assigning us to recommission a teenager?"

"Enough for our prisoners to blurt out their secrets..." she replied.

"We would accept that special offer mam..." Numbuh 1 said...

Arrgh... we are task in a top-secret Operation Y.O.S.H.I.D.A. A part of Operation P.R.E.P.E.R. I don't care what the acronym means... but recommissioning some teenagers is a really bad idea.. we even received a newly built recommissioning module in it's capsule case!

"It wasn't..." that is Numbuh 362's response always...

Right now, we are once again in Misaki CIty in a date that I don't really care...

Our S.C.A.M.P.E.R. landed smoothly atop of a building overlooking our target...

"A High School?"

"What do you expect?" Nice one Numbuh 5.

"Prepare our disguise..." Numbuh 1 ordered... arrghh... another day to carry that oversize Hoagie on my shoulder...

* * *

_**Bel Peol's P.O.V.**_

Sydonay's missing for two days already...

Perhaps he went to buy cigarettes again... or perhaps something worse than that...

I can't detect his presence anywhere in this world...

Let's see... a Tomogara like him will not deliberately hide his presence to us...

Unless...

I always forgot to factor in the new faction entering...

Or are they entering?

So, let's see, if they are entering, then it must be for a reason...

Wait, this follows the exact same pattern happening three thousand years ago. When kids began to disappear, they appeared and tried to attack us using equipment similar to treasure tools...

Wait, it means that...

Impossible... they can't develop any way to cut off a Tomogara from the outside world by placing them in some kind of prison cell...

Worse, if they sent him somewhere outside of this earth...

Only one thing to do...

"FUZETSU!" And I activated the seal with my own flame color, gold, and used Tartaros to create a version of myself, and a powerful Rinne. I ordered them to act as a decoy.

If my reasoning is right, the kids will appear if a Flame Haze appears...since they equally hated the Flame Hazes as well...

That way, I could detect where they are taking prisoners. If they decide to do so...

All I need to do is to watch at a distance...

* * *

_**Numbuh 1's P.O.V.**_

Perfect timing...

We are here in Misaki City High School, in some sort of hallway, with me and my Sector disguised as two teenagers...

"Numbuh 1, don't you realize that you two are heavy, especially Numbuh..." and our group fell in our disguises as the Birthday Suits activates. Even Numbuh 3 and 5 got tumbling down. Suddenly, I noticed that Numbuh 3's Birthday suit is shown to have a crack.

"Numbuh 3, let me fix your birthday suit..." Numbuh 2 came in and tried to remove it. However, Numbuh 3 reluctantly pushed him away.

"It's just fine ok!"

"Yeah, well, it has a crack!" Numbuh2 said.

"There is no crack ok!"

* * *

_**Numbuh 3's P.O.V.**_

As long as Numbuh 2 won't noticed that I put a rainbow monkey sticker in my birthday suit...

I really like that sticker! It's beautiful and it has rainbow monkeys!

Next time, I'll request the company to have a rainbow monkey edition of that cute little teenage girl detained at the Artic base...

* * *

_**Kazumi Yoshida's P.O.V.**_

I noticed that when the Fuzetsu is activated, Eita and Sato stood up and ran towards me.

"Shana and Yuji got missing, perhaps this has the answer." Eita said to me.

"Two days is long enough..." Sato responded "Let's find them."

Yeah...two days is long enough... Yuji, where are you?

And just are we about to go out of the door, we saw five kids...

Wait... how are they...

One of them ordered "KND, TO BATTLE STATIONS!" and we got covered in nets.

"Ceasefire, Ceasefire, one of them is agent 546!" the chubby kid yelled. The kid used some kind of transmitter and moved towards me.

"It's this girl..."

"WHAT!" me, Eita and Sato yelled...

* * *

_**Whilhelmina's P.O.V.**_

This is mysterious...

I decided to act when this Fuzetsu activated...

The color of this flame is definitely Bel Peol...

Yuji and Shana missing for two days... long enough to make me worry...

And the only clue that I have is a piece of mustard in the building I last felt their existence...

"Rinne below..." Tiamat yelled. I saw a behemoth-like Rinne walking down the street... it is not attacking any humans or creating torches.

"Unusual behavior..." Tiamat responded.

"Well, if you want, I'll help you..." Great... I turned around and saw Bel Peol hovering... what is the Arbiter of Reverse Reasoning doing in here?

I tried to attack with my ribbons but she fades and dodges.

"I'm not here to fight, but rather to help..." trying to fool me?

"Unaccepted trust..." Tiamat yelled as I summoned more ribbons towards, but dodges.

"Let me tell you that this battle is no longer between Flame Hazes and Tomogaras."

"What are you talking about?" I told her.

"A new faction has joined in and took the Mystes, the Flame Haired Fury-Eyed Hunter, and Sydonay..."

"Impossible..." I tried to wrap my ribbons around her, but it just went thru.

"What?"

"I'm just an illusion. You can't find me that easily..."

"Then why are you here?" I asked her.

"To tell you my theory..."

"What is it?"

"A new faction has joined, and is more than able to..." Suddenly, I heard a very loud explosion. Direction: Misaki City High School. I saw the huge Rinne stumbling down the block and burning.

Whatever that is, it's not from Bel Peol nor any Tomogara or Flame Haze.

"Investigation needed."

"Let me deal with this one first..." I remarked.

* * *

_**Keisaku Sato's P.O.V.**_

Who the heck are this kids?

And saying that Kazumi is their agent...

"Kazumi, what kind of nonsense is this?"

"I don't..."

"Don't talk teenager or I'll zap you!" the male kid yelled while holding out a...

"You're threatening me with a tuning fork on a piece of wood? How will..."

ARRGGHH! Electricity runs throughout my body... worse that the times I got pummeled during my training as Margery's assistant.

"Stop it Numbuh 4..." the bald kid said. "We'll let Numbuh 86 to the deal with them.

"But he's going to say yada-yada and..."

"Just go to the recommissioning!" the Black American girl responded... the bald kid threw a capsule thing in the air and out came an old photo-capturing machine.

"Alright, steady..."

"LOOK OUT!" cried the Japanese girl... four of them dodged as a massive arm plows thru the hallway's roof...

Great... a Rinne...

"HELP!" the Japanese kid with long sleeves struggled inside the clutches of the Rinne. The Rinne was about to devour her when I saw several laser beams and assortment of food stuffs thrown at the Rinne and...

Wounding it?

"IMPOSSIBLE!" I remarked. Seriously, how did that...

"Numbuh 3, are you ok?" the orange-sweatered guy asks. I could see that the bluish shield protecting the girl has a huge crack. The monster attacks again by slamming it's arm at them. The whole floor where we are in collapsed, but the kids managed to jumped out of safety, with one of them carrying us while we are falling. Fortunately the three of us landed to the ground unhurt.

"Eita, call Margery!" I yelled at Eita.

"I can't reach it!"

Great...

Suddenly, the Rinne throws several needle-like projections and fires at the kids. Interestingly, the kid's shield are deflecting the attack...

Suddenly, I heard a yell...

* * *

_**Numbuh 5's P.O.V.**_

When the monster threw his spikes, I saw Numbuh 3 being hit thru the large crack in her birthday suit. The spike went thru her and pierces her, with some ember like residue on the ground. Numbuh 4 yelled at her and rushes to her, while I fire my S.C.A.M.P.E.P. at the enemy monster. I have no choice but to use this...

* * *

_**KND 2x4 technological files**_

S.U.P.E.R.M.A.R.B.L.E.

Sooper Ultimately Powerful Existence Rupturing Mustardy Armament Releases Big Loud Explosion

Sector of Inventor: M

Existence series of KND equipment. This version of the M.A.R.B.L.E. uses Forcenium as shell fragments, effectively absorbing any existence surrounding the the target. Extremely usefull against Flame Hazes, Tomogaras, and monsters moving inside the Seal. Use with caution, for it also hurts fellow kids as well!

* * *

I picked up a group of them in my pocket and yelled "INCOMING!" It made a direct hit and we all cheered!

Soon, the giant monster fell and got burned down to the ground. Just as we are about to celebrate, we saw two women fighting above us, at 11 o' clock position.

But first, we have to check Numbuh 3...

We went to her and saw that it was nice for her to not be wounded...

But this is not good...

She's unconcious with an eternal gasp in her face!

Numbuh 4 is deeply worried in her condition, I could see it at his face.

"How is she?" he asks

"I don't know... let's take her to Arctic Base... Numbuh 2?" Numbuh 1 said.

"Calling the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. to our position..."

"Um, could anyone mind us in here..." one of the male teenagers yelled.

"I forgot..." Numbuh 1 said. He picks up the commissioning module and points it at our target... a seemingly meek and shy teenage girl.

"Now... smile!"

* * *

_**Kazumi's P.O.V.**_

When the light was flashed from the camera thing, something suddenly flashes in my mind...

No way...

Memories I never thought that could exist...

KND... the Kids Next Door organization...

KND is created for kids to have the ability to resists adult Tyranny...

Sector... Sector J, subunit Misaki perfecture...

I'm Numbuh 546, my sector's Medic/ Assistant Espionage agent...

After the flash died down, I realized who I am...

The Kazumi that was sleeping inside of me all this years...

Is Numbuh 546, my Sector's second greatest espionage expert...

Wait... Numbuh 545 is...

NO WAY!

"Numbuh 546!" the kid yelled.

"This is Numbuh 546 reporting!" I yelled at him. "Can I request to get out of this net?"

"Roger that mam..." the bald kid took me out of my net by slicing it using some sort of 2x4 Swiss knife.

"I have a lot to reveal to you..." I told them. Being an agent of KND, make that a recommissioned KND agent where I don't even know whether there is a teenage sector of KND, plus having contact with Flame Hazes and Tomogaras which I don't know why KND is messing with, maybe because kids are disappearing...

Great... so many questions need to be answered!

"Don't worry..." the agent said "...I'll have you report once we head to base."

"Anyways, why do you need to recommission me?" I asked.

"THAT!" I saw Whilhelmina and one of the Trinity battling at the distant... Wait, if they are pointing at the Flame Hazes and Tomogaras...

That means...

"Agent, report on mission status."

"Operation Y.O.S.H.I.D.A., Yielding On Shield Highly Interesting Data and Agent. I'm Numbuh 1 of Sector V based in Virginia, USA..."

"Objectives?" I asked Numbuh 1 again.

"Part one is to recommission you..."

What?

"A mission solely made to recommission me?"

"Affirmative... part two is to capture both of them!"

WHAT!

Let me get this straight...KND is here, moving inside a Fuzetsu, using some sort of Treasure Tool in the form of head umbrella shields...

What on Earth is really happening?

Numbuh 1 reaches out to me an umbrella, but I refused. Perhaps because I could move in the Fuzetsu using the Treasure Tools Khamsin and Pheles gave me... but it does give me some sort of protection from Rinnes, so it's kind of tempting...

"I could take care of myself..." I said to him instead.

"Still remember your favorite weapon?"

"Of course!" Numbuh 1 hands me a Y.O-Y.O.P.E.R., and it's in a pretty good shape.

"Mission objective?" I ask him again. Seriously, if Numbuh 1 and his sector are really into...

"Hit both of them and capture them."

"That's impos..."

"You're under my command temporarily..."

"Roger that, Numbuh 1..." Sorry, Whilhelmina...

I aimed the weapon at them... let's see... +14 angle, 6 degrees to the right, calculating deflection...

Bingo...

I let loose the yo-yo and guides it at the Trinity member, but it missed.

Unfortunately, Whilhelmina got in the way and got entangled.

* * *

_**Whilhelmina's P.O.V.**_

No way...

I felt that I've been immobilized by a certain wire around my body and felt that I'm entangled in some sort of string with a heavy object on the end.

"I told you..." and that, Bel Peol disappeared.

I looked at the direction at which the string was fired, I saw Kazumi...

Am I seeing it right?

"Traitor in our ranks?" Tiamat remarked.

I fired my ribbons at her, but just as before it moves, I noticed, that the string is pulling me closer to her. Just as I'm about to tie her, I noticed that some kind of blue yo-yo is hurled at my...

* * *

_**Sato's P.O.V.**_

You've got to be kidding me!

Kazumi fired a yo-yo from the device and captures Whilhelmina. Quickly, she was given another yo-yo firing device and hurls Whilhelmina towards her. Just as the Manipulator of Object's ribbons would reach her, the extra yo-yo hits Whilhelmina in the face, and she was knocked out!

Tiamat's ribbons are reaching her still. But somehow, the kids manages to fire gums at them and made them stuck at the floor.

"Keisaku, remind me to never mess with Kazumi again!"

"Good point Eita..."

A net was soon thrown around Whilhelmina. I just remembered...

I still have Margery's bills with me!

"Are there any orders to free the teenagers, Numbuh 1?" Kazumi asks the kids.

"Negative." the bald kid responded.

"Alright..." she looked at us and yelled "Eita, Sato, sorry but you have to go with me..."

"I have a bad feeling at this..." Eita said. The kids boards us in their vehicle still in our nets. I heard Kazumi asking "So, who else are detained?"

"A teenage boy, an adult, and a teenage girl..."

* * *

_**Kazumi's P.O.V.**_

"How do you describe the teenagers?" I asked Numbuh 1.

"One has the ability to turn her hair red at will and is able to control fire, while the other is a typical dude wielding a huge sword...

No way...

Yuji and Shana?

"Can I have a chance to meet them?"

"You are assigned for this exact purpose..." Numbuh 1 said to me...

I noticed that one of them, a Japanese-blooded female, is in a stretcher while the other, this time, a half-Australian, standing beside, watching over her.

"What happened?" I asked Numbuh 1

"She got hit by the monster!"

I looked at her using Jettatura and saw that she has became a torch, with a little but steady flame in her.

"Numbuh 1, sent me directly, to the place where you detain the teenage girl..."

"That's where we are heading..."

I just hope that every thing's alright...

For now...

Now that I'm an agent once again, perhaps things would change a bit...

* * *

A/N: Surprised?

Well, more surprises to come!

I don't know how exactly a Torch is formed, but in Numbuh 3's case, some of her existence was parted away, cutting it into half of what Numbuh 3 usually has, and she fainted during the process...

Anyways, next chapter update is focused on the PODMD... just wait and see what will happen in there...

BTW, watch out who 545 is... the agent code would be important.


	6. PODMD in Session

Chapter 6 PODMD in Session

_**Britain's P.O.V.**_

Well, at least I managed to delay the meeting...

The meeting should be held yesterday, December 11, 2012, at Osaka, Japan. Fortunately, a notice from the Bakugan Battle Brawlers was received thru the Pokemon world's Interdimensional Communicator prototype and said that they are arriving today in Tokyo Japn, changing the date and venue of the said meeting...

Only one representative will come, and we have no idea who that is...

Now, I already knew who is the representative: Dan Kuso, the brawler of the Bakugan Dragonoid.

I heard he evolved to Titanium Dragonoid during the years... or months... they are absent.

After America, and some KND representatives, came in, I immediately stood up and hosted the...

"Hey, I'm supposed..."

"SHUT UP AMERICA!" Oh for bloody *(^&^&^% sakes, just shut up!

"Mr. Britain..." the triangular-headed boy of Sector CL2 said "As the representative of KND, me and my Sector would wish to present the KND's proposal of cooperation with you..."

"Let me talk first, then your proposal..."

* * *

_**Germany's P.O.V.**_

The meeting is unusually behave...

Everyone's focus...

Except Italy who's bugging me around for two days already...

"Hey Germany, Germany..."

Arrggh... these are the times I want to hit him in the face...

Britain spoke about a war between Tomogaras and Flame Hazes... where the Tomogaras are absorbing existence from people to create some sort of imbalance, while the Flame Hazes delay the duration of imbalances by creating torches... before hunting down the ones causing the imbalances.

Britain suggested that we join the Flame Hazes to beef them up to defeat the Tomogaras...

Hmm, let's see...

I heard a lot of arguing, with Japan accepting the proposal, and... Norway and Russia?

However, a lot more want to listen to the KND proposal.. but it can't procede because of France's narcissitic attitude, arguing, and...

"Hey Germany..."

Arrghh... one more sound Italy...

"Hey German..."

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" they are terrified... again.

"ITALY, BLURT THAT THING OUT THAT IS BOTHERING YOU FOR TWO DAYS ALREADY!"

"ALRIGHT!" Italy yelped. "I SAW BRITAIN AND NORWAY TURNING TO PEOPLE CAPABLE OF USING FLAMES!"

* * *

_**Britain's P.O.V.**_

What the bloody^&*%^&*^...

"Italy, remember that we and Norway could use magic?" That's the only excuse I could think of!

"BUT I SAW YOU WIELDING A RAPIER FROM FLAMES AND NORWAY'S CURL TURNING TO A STAVE! LIKE THE ONE THE RED HAIRED GIRL... who is cute anyway... IS USING!"

* * *

_**Timmy's P.O.V.**_

"WHAT?" I yelled at the meeting.

_Alright Timmy, what's your point?_

_Trixie, I've been with fairies all this time, have you not forget that fairies can do virtually anything?_

_If not for them being bounded in rules... _Good point Tootie...

"Alright, Timothy, speak up..." Germany pointed to me.

"Ehem... guys, we all know that magic users have the ability to fly, make swords appear from nowhere, and the like! As a proof, I WISH THAT I HAVE A SWORD!" Finally, Cosmo and Wanda made one appear in my hand.

"Make that a sword which seems to materialize from flames to convince them..." Misty said to me. "No offense, when I was a kid, I wished to have a sword made out of water

* * *

_**The Fairy Odd Diary of Kasumi**_

(returned from a long hiatus, return to third person P.O.V)

June 24, 1992

The Water Trainer Becomes a Warrior Mermaid

"Hey Cosmo, Wanda!" the nine-year old Misty yelled out while swimming in the nearby Cerulean City Beach Resort.

"What sport?" Wanda first appeared. Cosmo has appeared, while having a small Krabby on his head.

"Wow, amazing! Since when did the sky turned Crimson white?" The Krabby pinches Cosmo in the ear, and Coemo yelped and ran around them.

"Wanda, how is it to become a mermaid?" Misty asks.

"Well..." Wanda looked around "What made you think become one?"

"My sisters are usually shown as mermaids in their shows, and I got no roles..."

"HELP ME, THERE"S A KRABBY ON MY..."

"Arrgh..." with a flick of a wand, Wanda made the Krabby clinging to Cosmo disappeared.

"Cosmo, how is it to become a mermaid?"

"Well, why won't I turn you one!"

"Cosmo, WAIT!" Misty and Wanda's remarked came in late and they found themselves deep in the ocean, with Misty becoming a mermaid and Cosmo and Wanda in Goldeen forms.

"Mermaids could breath underwater?" Misty remarked. Suddenly, a tall merboy stood before them, saying "Young lady, sorry but you are banned from going to this place!"

"Misty, it's best if you..."

"Alright, let the battle begin!" Cosmo interrupted what Wanda has to say and made the water around Misty's right hand to clump and form a sword.

"Challenging me eh?"

"COSMO!" Wanda and Misty yelled. Cosmo just whistled. The merboy materializes his own sword and points it while saying "Let's start."

"Wanda, how do you wield swords?"Misty immediately asks her fairy godparent.

"Misty, you DON'T know how to use one? I thought you went to Kendo class"

"I did not go to Kendo class since our sensei banned me remember?!"

~o~~o~o~o~

After a short fight...

The boy is now bowing before him in mercy, while saying "Sorry for challenging you! Please don't hurt me?"

"Huh?" Misty said with a teardrop on her head "But all I did is to remove your sword!"

"I'm weak at handling one!"

"Alright... I'll spare you..." she then yelled "Cosmo, Wanda... I wish I'm back home!" and Misty returned to the place they are left.

* * *

"Wow, what a trip... what's the lesson in that?"

"Watch out from Cosmo..." Wanda replied to the young girl while looking straight at Cosmo.

"What? All I did is to grant her wish!"

"BUT SHE DIDN'T SAY I WISH!" Wanda, with Misty changing the she with I, scolded the green fairy in unison.

* * *

_(Back to Timmy's P.O.V...)_

"Alright, Italy, you're argument is invalid..." Germany said... "As for now, the KND's turn...

* * *

_**Ash Ketchum's P.O.V.**_

We listened at the KND's point of view, which is a different but same version of the one Sector V presented, including the location of the prisoners they captured and details on how they are detained using some sort of X.S.H.I.E.L.D... however, something is not quite right...

I raised up my hands and it was immediately recognized.

"Have you guys ever noticed that the OTLI or the Organization of the Liberation of Ideas, are missing?"

"Good point..." Germany remarked "At least we have something to question."

"Sorry but we are not updated on that part..." the KND told us "What is the OTLI?"

"They are an organization aimed at invading the world where all of the worlds we are in are originated, the very reason why this organization was created in the first place..."

"But our mission statement is supposed to prevent and evil thing to happen to the multiverse remember?" Britain's got a point...

"Perhaps I have to break the silence..." Dan said. He seems to be much more older than last time, maybe older than me.

* * *

_**Dan Kuso's P.O.V.**_

This is the perfect timing...

I even prepared a whole speech on this matter.

"What do you mean with that?" Britain asked me.

"Before going in here, I have a privilege to talk to the founder of this very organization..."And everyone was surprised at my declaration

* * *

A/N: Taking a break from the focus and to the PODMD side of the story!

I'll tell you that the PODMD still has a role in here, minor but extremely crucial...

Wait, Dan had a contact with Aslan? How did that happen? Let's find out...

Next Chapter will once again focus on our heroes...

With Shana, Whilhelmina, Yuji, Sydonay, Sato and Eita now detained in th KND Arctic Base, and Kazumi recommisioned as a TND agent, what will happen? Find out...

P.S. Remember that Sato still had the bills Margery has to pay for her excessive drinking? It's going to be an unusual plot item!


	7. Interviews

Chapter 7 Interviews

_**Numbuh 362's P.O.V.**_

There is so much worked accompanying my position.

With Operation P.R.E.P.E.R. or Preparing Restless Expedition Purposefuly Entering Rejects on going, we are recommissioning as many trustworthy agents as we could, with Numbuh 0 the last target...

This are orders from Galactic KND, in order to prepare us from the war...

This is the first time GKND thru Numbuh 1's Galactic Communicator told me to arrange all measures, including having a temporary alliance to adults that we could easily break when the time comes, in order for us to prevent the Flame Manipulators from spreading throughout the Galaxy.

I stood up from my sit in the KND Global Command room and saw from one of screen Numbuh 86 in interviewing one of the prisoners... it's the first one from our prisoners in the Arctic base...

"Now, who the heck are you Flame Manipulator?"

"You have nice faci..."

Numbuh 86 gives him a shock coming from our E.L.B.A.N.D. Or Elephant Looking Band Anxiously Nullifies Defenses, a bracelet that has an elephant head that is capable of producing a heavy shock making any power the Flame Manipulators has useless.

Good thing having the X.S.H.I.E.L.D. Or Existence Shield Housing Infinite Enemies Looking Defenseless, which makes any of their powers useless all the more while inside the shield, was placed there and the Moonbase...

"NOW SPEAK PROPERLY MALE!" Numbuh 86 yelled.

"Sorry for having to complement..." the adult said.

"What do you know about the disappearance of children?"

"What do you want to know?"

"EVERYTHING!"

"I'm not giving..."

Numbuh 86 gives him another shock...

"You won't be getting anything from me..." the male replied.

"How ARE you related to Father?"

"Believe me, I don't know such na..."

And another shock... Numbuh 86, you really have to learn the work respect, espcially to boys...

"STOP SAYING LIES AND TELL US WHAT YOU KNOW!"

"Even if I tell you, you would not get it..."

"Look, we even managed to get every ability you have to be gone! We got you and your comrade's weapons out and stored them somewhere you'll never find!"

"I appreciate your measure... you seem to have..." and another shock was given...

* * *

_**Sydonay's P.O.V.**_

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING YOU BRAT!" I yelled at the...

ARRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!

What do they want get from me? Even if I told them about the Grand Order and that, they will not believe and may even stop us...

Wherever I am, this is some place where any contact outside is cut off...

Perhaps I could leak some information, but not the Grand Order as much as possible...

Perhaps even make them look at the Flame Hazes as enemies...

"Well, I could speak what I know..."

"Then tell us!"

"I'm Sydonay from the Bal Masque, the group dedicated to wipe out the trouble maker, including someone whom we call Father..."

"Thought I'm not smart enough?" ARRRGGGGHHHH! THAT ANNOYING SHOCK AGAIN!

"You won't fool me with that again! Everyone here knows all the tricks Father's agents would do just for them to escape!"

Drats... they saw thru that one either!

"Then what do you want me to say?" I said to the annoying kid.

"You said to the teenager about some sort of Grand Order... what was it and does it involve eradicating the Kids Next Door forever?"

Great... they are listening at my conversation with the Mystes?

Good thing the Flame Haired Fury-Eyed Hunter is not there and got separated...

"So tell me what you know so far..." I said to her.

"Now, if this brings your memory, it's about creating some sort of paradise... and there is only ONE paradise that you adults would want! THE DISAPPEARANCE OF CHILDREN!"

That's not even close...

"You must have mis..."

ARRRGGGGHHHH!

"So, trying to fool me again?"

This kids wants me to accept on how the Grand Order is related to some Father...

Whether this Father is a Tomogara, a Flame Haze, or something else, I don't know...

"Let me tell you that you would not find out about the Grand Order..." I then said... it's just plain hopeless to tell her...

"Sure, then let me change your opinion after this..."

* * *

_**Numbuh 362's P.O.V.**_

Numbuh 86 turned the knob to maximum shock and made the adult faint...

The guards dragged the prisoner out and it is now the girl's turn...

Now, the documents we have stated that she is Numbuh 545...

Of course, Numbuh 1 reported that one of the Flame Hazes' specialty is to kill and take their victim's existence and use their persona to fool everyone...

Now, this female Flame Haze is responsible for the lost of one of Sector J's best Espionage agent, forcing us to recommission Numbuh 546 so that Sector J could focus on inventing alongside Sector M on our Existence-based 2x4 technology...

* * *

_**Shana's P.O.V.**_

I was dragged by the children towards some sort of room...

It was still a great mystery to me and Alastor how I can't use any unrestricted spells in this place.

What's more is that I have this sort of weird elephant-shaped bracelet around my arm, which gives me a very painful shock every time I tried to escape...

I saw the Thousand Changes dragged by the children, and he looks like he was battered a lot...

I don't know why I'm being brought here, perhaps they would get information from me...

As I entered a certain room, I saw a stern Irish kid yelling at the others to get out. She is very particular to yell at the male kids. Everyone just followed her and went out.

"Now, female, have you seen the adult that just came out?"

"Yes, then what should be my concern with that?" I said...

Having one of the Trinity being beaten up by a bunch of kids should raise a questionable alarm...

"You see, since you are a female, I'll take on easy on you..." Great are you insulting me? "But you will suffer the exact same fate that happened to him IF YOU DON'T TELL ME EVERYTHING!"

She walked around and continued "Now, tell me who are you..."

What persona would I use?

Perhaps it's safe if I used Yukari Hirai's persona, not the name Yuji gave me. That way I won't be connected to anyone, even to Yuji...

"Yukari Hirai..."

"I expected that response..."

"Of course..." I reiterated with conviction.

"Now, Yukari Hirai, can you please explain WHAT THIS DOCUMENTS ARE!" The kid threw several files on the table... with some of them scattering. What took my notice is a picture of the torch on...

Wait... this is impossible...

Yukari Hirai's existence is still present somewhere else aside from the torch I now possessed...

...and...

What the...

What caught my attention most is this:

Yukari Hirai

Numbuh 545

Sector J's best espionage agent by far

Currently commissioned (?) as a TND member in Misaki City

What the...

Impossible!

"Now, Yukari Hirai... or should I say... Shana..."

"Wait, how did you..."

"That boyfriend of yours..."

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Arrgghhh... this is the nth time this has happened!

"Well, you teenagers are really masters of manipulation... too bad that we in KND can see thru that!" She then walked around and continue talking.

"Let me refresh your mind on something..." Why would she?

She continued in perhaps the most shocking truth in Hirai's... and perhaps Yuji's... life

"Yukari Hirai is assigned to monitor the life of a family rumored to be connected to the Interesting Twins From Beneath The Mountain, the cousins of The Delightful Children From Down the Lane, who is Father's well-known cohorts. She was assigned in monitoring a teenager named Yuji Sakai..."

Wait...

How is the Sakai family...

"Now you remember something teenager? Let me tell you what we know: YOU KILLED NUMBUH 545 AND TOOK HER EXISTENCE TO STOP YOUR BOYFRIEND'S SECRET FROM SPREADING!"

"FIRST HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND, SECOND SHE DIED BEFOR SHE BECAME A TORCH..."

"Gotcha..." I covered my mouth on that... now, she thinks that I caused her death!

"Now, tell me on what are you planning with this so-called Grand Order..."

Great, what's that?

Wait... that's the goal Bal Masque has been trying to establish, that if it were not for Britain's intervention on Christmas Eve, Yuji would have been gone by now...

"ANSWER!"

"Alright..." I'll tell her what I know "The Grand Order is the plan of Bal Masque to create a paradise..."

"Close enough but... wrong!"

AAAARRRGGGHHHH! That shocking pain from my bracelet... again.

"That's the same thing the adult said to me earlier. I'm going easy on you... and stop manipulating my mind!"

Arrgghhh... what's wrong with this kid anyway?

She's working on the assumption that the Flame Haze and Tomogaras are the same... I can't convince him otherwise... Sydonay tried that but failed... that easily explains why he looks like that while passing by him...

"That's all I know..."

I expected a shock, but the kid just said "Alright..." and dismisses me out of the room...

* * *

_**Numbuh 362**_

Hmm...

So, the Flame Manipulators are really allied to Father then...

Now, what do they want to accomplish with him? What is this particular Grand Order?

I got a call and it seems to come from Numbuh 1. I let hm answer in one of the screens in the Command Room.

"Numbuh 362, this is Numbuh 1, we successfully did Operation Y.O.S.H.I.D.A. and Numbuh 546 wants to meet you at the Arctic Base."

"I'm coming." I said. "Just act according to protocol..."

"Mam, aside from that, she knows something about what's happening around the seal, since she can move inside without the birthday suits..."

"Interesting... I'll go to Arctic Base immediately..."

What does Numbuh 546 hold? And how could she move without the birthday suits?  
I ordered some agents to escort me towards Arctic Base...  
Could 546 already knew a lot above the seals and Flame Manipulators before us?

* * *

A/N: Explanation to come soon!

The events leading to the actual SnS III will occur in a different path, since Britain's involvement has a profound effect in the Christmas Eve arc of the Second Season...

Next Chapter focuses on the continuation of the PODMD chapter...


	8. The Founder's Decision

Chapter 8 The Founder's Decision

_**Dan Kuso's P.O.V.**_

"This might be hard for you guys, but this is what Aslan told me to say to you..." I declared to them.

I gave a gulp... I don't know what to say but perhaps the Lion knows the clue...

Here it goes...

* * *

Some time ago, in our world, we are about to hold a tournament in our world when Marucho detects an error in the whole Interspace, which created a mysterious downtime period.

However, one file was spared... it happens to be my profile.

Marucho decided to let me enter the Interspace, and I did. When I entered, I found out that something is not quite right...

I saw a dark portal around me... I don't know why, but the portal is so huge that it basically covers the entire Interspace!

Suddenly, I heard a voice from behind, calling my name, but it happens to be from Aslan.

"Dan, there is a problem you need to solve..."

"Obviously, it's this..."

"No... the distortion in the Interspace is caused by a time distortion which occurs when a new world will be created without of My guidance."

"What do you mean by that?" At that time, I don't know what it was...

"The Creation of Xanadu, a world full of power and existence... a power already planned to be abused by the person who incited everything from the begginning..."

* * *

"Wait, Aslan knew about this world known as Xanadu?" Britain asks me.

"Hey, it's a little bit freaky, but looks like we are on the same path as that in the Shakugan no Shana III, albeit it has us and Kids Next Door on the scene..."

"Shut Up America! Japan, you know what will happen next right?" Britain said towards the one in a Navy uniform that I saw years before while living in Japan.

"No one can determine the future onces multiple things are applied..." Japan replied.

"Can I continue?" I asks them.

"You can..." Ash reiterated. So I continued my story.

* * *

"What do you mean by that?" I asked Him.

"I will disclose some of it now, because there is someone within the PODMD who would decide to split the group, which is exactly what the OTLI wants. That event can't be prevented..."

"So, why are you then here?"

"I'm sending you as a messenger for the stand on which the PODMD should take..." He said to me... "And believe me, many will desert the group temporarily for not agreeing..."  
I thought it might be something of importance... The Lion said "Come." And I followed him, with both of us going into a white portal the Lion magically made..

* * *

"And that is?" Britain reitearates.

"The Lion's Decision..." I said. I then stressed the point the Lion said and continue "...is to Stand Neutral."

* * *

_**Germany's P.O.V.**_

Wait, we can't just stand in neutral in this situation!

"Standing neutral? Timothy Tiberius Turner yelled "We've been battling the OTLI in the air, two invasions, has to sacrifice one of my dearest friend because he followed the OTLI, and we will stand neutral? Is Aslan that crazy enough? We already have three wands who have the ability to change hearts, perhaps we have to use that to our advantage!"

"As representatives of KND, that will not happen!" the triangle-headed boy yelled "If you do, we would decide to cut off all support we gave to this organization."

"I won't accept that either..." Britain said "You see, if we stand here and do nothing, we might as well say that our purpose is useless! Come on, creating a world which has no rules and guidance is a serious manner!"

The conference room is filled with debates, and rages. Several opinions are heard. Russia states that he doesn't care unless he ate or destroyed all participants. The KND states that we should join their side and threaten to withhold all technology they gave us. Unova and America declares that we must at least act, but the former decides that he will just withdraw everything to their world if the decision is really neutrality. The AEI, the Pokemon World's version of Japan, states that they won't stay neutral when other worlds, including theirs, are at stake. But Switzerland approves of the said measure. Italy, however, declared that we must just surrender and never fight at all...

All this noise... arrggghhhh...

"QUIET!" That will get everyone's attention.

I don't know what to say now... standing neutral is not a good idea, since a war that may involve this world will happen in the near future...

What is OTLI thinking? What is Aslan thinking?

In the pass, the Lion helped us form this organization and send us to the Pokemon world, our first inter-dimensional alliance...

Then, it grew to three worlds, and a sub-world where magical realities may happen...

The Lion even warned us about the coming Darkness Invasion incited by the OTLI and help us find the Wand Trio, the most powerful asset we have to quickly establish air superiority against the OTLI on all battle fronts, the key in our victory in the Airwar over Dimmsdale and the Siege of Unova...

Would what the Lion said this time would be trusted even in this dire situations?

"Come on Germany, usually you have to something to say afterwards..." America said...

"Can you just wait? I'm thinking..."

"Let me help you with that Germa..."

"ITALY, THIS IS NOT THE RIGHT TIME!"

Arrggh... this is the hardest time...

Perhaps, just perhaps...

"I don't know what the decision would be! Many of us differed in opinion in here, but anyone here who has never taken sides in the issue must stand up..."

"Actually, I think it's my time to say something..." Surprisingly, Ash stood up.

* * *

_**Ash Ketchum's P.O.V.**_

"Me and the trainers in this world are called out in a very special way..." I said to all of them. "Everyone of us know that whatever Aslan decided is noble and right..."

"You can't just agree with what the Lion is saying all the time." Britain responded "Even I know that! True, whatever He said would happen will happen when you are in the former Narnia, but in a world where different worlds converge, I highly doubt that!"

I don't know why, but something is urging me to speak it out.

"I appreciate your concern, Britain, but perhaps we all have to listen on this... Aslan found this organization with a purpose, and perhaps he still holds the key on how we should decide... and if we follow his decision, perhaps it has to be with a deeper meaning and purpose, that's all..."

* * *

_**Britain's P.O.V.**_

This is getting into nonsense...

"Alright, so, you're simply telling all of us that we must just follow blindly what that Lion says?"

"Yes." Ash replied.

I'm sure Misty would not agree... she's been with fairies...

"How about you Misty?"

"What Ash is saying is right."

Even Brock would say that!

"Drew?"

"Well, it's a bit sensible... we have all seen it, and we all have know him in a way you would not even imagine would happen..."

Then May and Max would agree!

"Kenny?"

"Same here."

"Barry? Dawn?"

"Well, we are even called to go to the other world, so why won't we?" Barry responded.

"By the way, does anyone remember the time we are send to the Bakugan World?"

Arrgh... what and how did that happen?

Paul, you are the most sensible among this bunch of idiots...

"If you're asking me next, I would say I'll agree with Ash. I'm convince that the Lion would have something behind, and a plan you may not even see..."

"So this is the group's decision, to stay neutral then?" I proclaimed to them.

"Britain, don't jump on conclusions yet..."

"Sorry Germany, but I know Aslan more than you know Him. Fine, do what you what, as for me, I'll be leaving..." I stood up, took my tea and documents, and walk towards the nearest door. I have no power to change whatever that bloody annoying Lion wants...

As for me, I'm going to the Outlaw headquarters in Zurich and talk to Sophie, I have fully decided to enter their side alone,... but first, I have to go undetected from that trigger-gappy Swiis and his sister, and ask permission from the Prime Minister...

"BRITAIN, THE MEETING IS NOT YET..."

"Don't worry Germany, I'm still showing myself in meetings about our world." I said to him while walking way... "Anyways, if the PODMD has decided to side the Flame Hazes, just come and contact me..."

* * *

_**Germany's P.O.V.**_

What a strange attitude...

So, Britain decided to join a side...

"Perhaps this is how it ends..." Sector CL2's leader also stood up. "I'm willing to follow the decision, but perhaps the Supreme Commander has other plans. We'll update you on our development and report everything that will happen." and the five kids also left.

With two representatives doing a walk-out, that means...

"We would still meet on this... but before we continue, is there anyone who would not like the decision the founder did?" I ask everyone. Suddenly, all the others countries, both from this world and the 5 regions of the Pokemon world we known so far, raise their hands, except me, China and Japan.

"Well, then, your all dismissed."

Just as the others left, I arranged all the documents I took out and stood up. Perhaps a smaller group is easier to manage now...

"So, this are the only representatives who are truly concern on what that Lion decided..." I said to them.

"We met Aslan also... particularly Tootie and Timmy did..." Trixie said to me.

"So, what do you say? Should the PODMD go to neutral mode?" China immediately asked me.

"I say..." wait, a familiar voice spoke up. We all looked behind and saw...

No way...

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE ASLAN?"

"I'm here watching the whole duration of the meeting..."

* * *

A/N: What a twist...

This will be the cliffhanger for the succeeding chapters that would be focused on the SnS and KND universe...

But since this is a very big crossover, I'm adding a whole lot of elements and weave them together in a plot...

The story will now progress from this point on... stay tuned!

If you are questions on what is happening, just wait...  
This event is a precursor to the ending of the story...


	9. Unexpected Surprises

Chapter 9 Unexpected Surprises

_**Shana's P.O.V.**_

Along the way back to my prison cell, I immediately saw Yuji Sakai walking on the opposite direction. I ran towards him, but the kids gave me that annoying electric shock and grabbed me.

"YUJI!"

_**Yuji's P.O.V.**_

Shana?

I noticed her on the ground, struggling to get pass the children, but Shana manages to get free and kicks one of the kids on the face.

I saw her being electrecuted, but she resisted and manages to hold on the bars on the side of the base facing me. She is looking very weak... and I can't notice but to help her and assist.

"Not so fast teenager!" The kids shocked me just as I am to hold her... and both of us fell to the ground.

"Yuji... you better explain to me something..." Shana said in a weak voice.

"What it is?" I said in the same way.

"Do you know anyone named Father?"

"No... but my father works with a certain family as a traveling sales age..."

"Stand right there teenager or I'll shock you!" I stood up weakly and the kids pushed me forwards...

Why would Shana ask that? I really wondered...

_**Numbuh 1's P.O.V.**_

The protocol of making a TND agent to visit the KND major bases is to escort them properly...

By that we meant...

"Wrapping me inside an X.N.E.T.?" that's what 546 said while on the way to Arctic base.

"Numbuh 546, this is what KND always does to make things a secret to other operatives..."

As we are about to land in the Artic Base, Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 4 are preparing all measures to rush Numbuh 3 to the medical center...

However, if all else fails, Numbuh 546 said that we must send her directly to one of the Flame Manipulators, particualrly the teenage girl, since she knows what to do...

She'll explain that later how that works.

"Now, I even though that you'll receive a special treatment..." one of the teenagers joked as we are on final approach and nearly touching the X.S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Numbuh 1, the Flame Manipulator's awake!" Numbuh 2 yelled. I noticed the she tried to moved her arm on the direction of Numbuh 3, and made a simple hand gesture.

"Place the E.L.E.B.A.N.D. on her, quick!" I ordered. Numbuh 2 placed one on the moving hand and when we entered the X.S.H.I.E.L.D., Numbuh 2 shocked the Flame Manipulator to stun mode.

_**Shana's P.O.V.**_

This annoying kids...

..and Yuji...

What is happening right now?

First, I took the existence of a teenage agent of KND while doing a covert operation...

Among all the possible existence and torches I could get to monitor a Mystes, why her?

And what and who is Father?

What Yuji said...

"PLACE THE ELEBAND ON HER, QUICK!" I heard in the distance. I'm passing thru some sort of hanger area, when I saw a familiar green van-thing landing in front of us. When it finally landed, I forst saw two agents and a kid on a strecher, who has just turned into a torch...

It seems that another Flame Haze was captured...

Next, I saw...

No way...

Sato, Eita, Kasumi...

… and Whilhelmina?

"Sector V. Glad to see you again..." one of the kids said

"Sector EG, what are you doing here?" the bald kids responded.

"Well, taking care of the prisoner you caught..."

"Argh, let me go, let me go!" I saw another kid bringing in another random teenager going to the opposite direction, being wrapped around in the same net that was covering Sato, Eita, and Whilhelmina, while being carried in a trolley.

"Maurice, what are you.."

"Code S... Code S!" and the kid just got carried away.

"So, you really are lucky enough to have some missions..." the conversation of the two kids continued...

Why should I care a thing about that? I'm imprisoned and what do I know?

Suddenly, the groups of children led me and the others from Misaki City into the prison cell, with Sato and Eita thrown into the cell with Sydonay and being placed with a bracelet like what I'm wearing. At the same time, they confiscated Whilhelmina's bookmarks. Finally, the kids lead me and Whilhelmina and led us in our prison cell...

Something's peculiar...

Kazumi is taken with them... perhaps to another cell.

The kids removed the net from Whilhelmina and Whilhelmina just decides to follow and went with me to the cell, before they closed the glass door we are in.

"So, you actually got captured as well..." Whilhelmina remarked...

"Believe me Whilhelmina, Shana has known so many facts while in here..." Alastor said to him.

Time to tell her everything I know...

_**Tanaka Eita's P.O.V.**_

"Stuck here as well?" the guy with sunglasses responded.

No way...

Isn't he one of the leaders of Bal Masque.

"Unfortunatley for you, we got captured as well..." Sato said to him.

"Well, perhaps the other members of the Trinity are finding me..." he replied "Drats, where is my cigarettes when I need them."

"They even confiscated my bills..." Sato replied to him.

"So.. any luck with the..."

And he got electrocuted...

"Great, I hate this kids for not allowing me to ask that question!" he yelled.

_**Kazumi Yoshida's P.O.V.**_

Soon, I was led into the conference room, where I saw another suposedly TND agent in the net. We are then freed to go on reporting to the current Supreme Leader of KND right in front of us.

"Alright, Rachel, why do you have to call me?" the other TND agent, an African-American male, asks.

"Numbuh 9, I want you to meet Numbuh 546, the replacement of Numbuh 545..."

"So, your name is Kazumi Yoshida I presume?" he held his hand out to me.

"Yes..." and we have our shake hands.

"So, I heard you..."

"NUMBUH 3'S AWAKE!" I heard Numbuh 4 yelling. Finally, I saw him with Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 assisting Numbuh 3 out entering the room.

Finally, Numbuh 3 has just awaken...

Perhaps Shana secretly placed a simple torch on her...

"Numbuh 4, she's still not ok you idiot!" Numbuh 5 yelled out to him...

"Send her to the medical room for check-up..." Numbuh 362 said "Sector V, you could now leave." They all saluted and went outside.

"So what are you going to report, Kazumi?" the Supreme Leader asks me.

"I'll tell everything to you based on what I see..."

_**Numbuh 362's P.O.V.**_

Acording to Kazumi, the Flame Manipulators are divided to two groups that are perpetually at war, they are known as Tomogaras and Flame Hazes. Tomogaras are the ones victimizing while the Flame Hazes are the ones patching up their work in order to prevent some sort of imbalance...

The Flame Hazes' patching job also include the killing of those Tomogaras who did that, but I still highly doubt that.

Then when I asked her about some sort of Grand Order, Kazumi told me about the plan which includes some sort of equipment known as the Reiji Maigo...

"What's that?" I asked her.

"It's a powerful treasure tool which enables a torch to survive by regenerating it's lost existence..."

"So, what does that have to do with Father?" Maurice immediately asks her. "And waht's a torch first?"

"Something enough that Father would not be interested in the Sakai family..." I said to them.

"Speaking of Sakai-kun, where is he?" Kazumi immediately asks.

That is the time we heard a very loud teenage yell on the nearby screen overlooking the interrogation room.

_**Kazumi's P.O.V.**_

When I saw Yuji at the screen being electrified by an agent, I immediately got pity...

Yuji...

"Numbuh 362..."

"Just call me Rachel..."

"Rachel-san, why is she doing that to him?"

"Yeah, all I know is that Numbuh 86 is in the decommissioning squad..." Numbuh 9 said "... or, is in the Global Command."

"The decommissioning squad is temporarily disbanded... and she loved to take this job temporarily" Rachel said to me "Besides, we would need everyone we could, so no decommissioning for several months. That's GKND orders."

"Oh yeah..." Numbuh 9 said "Poor boy... falling under the hands of Numbuh 86 is the worse experience a male prisoner would receive..."

"Wait... why?" I responed to him.

"Earlier, the adult male suffered unconciousness from her frequent shocking..." Numbuh 362 said to me.

No way...

If Numbuh 86 did that to a Tomogara...

How much more if it's Sakai-kun?

"Numbuh 362, can I take hold of the interview while I'm here?"

"That's against the protocols... but if you want..." Rachel immediately grabs a nearby communicator and yelled "NUMBUH 86, SHOW RESPECT TO OUR PRISONER!"

"He's a male, so I won't..."she responded. Rachel-san gave out a sigh and said...

"Alright, You'll go... but wear the elebands and I'll lead you..."

"Roger that mam!" me and Numbuh 9 replied...

_**Yuji Sakai's P.O.V.**_

I'm saying to the kid all I know...

The Reiji Maigo, the Grand Order as told by Sydonay, about the Flame Hazes and Tomogaras, and me being just a person stuck in between...

And she's insisting that I ordered Shana to kill Hirai, even if in reality...

"DON'T JUST STARE, ANSWER!"

"ARRGGHHH!" The pain that almost made me faint... but I could hear a voice...

...a distinct...

...so faint... but I knew about the person...

_**Shana's P.O.V.**_

"What?!"

Kazumi as an former agent of KND?

ARRGHH! My mind is blowing up to this surprises that keeps on coming!

"Whilhelmina, you think something worse will come to us?"

"Perhaps..." she replied...

A/N: This has to be very hard for everyone!

Does Father really know about the Reiji Maigo? How is the Sakai family connected?

Wait and see what will happen next!


	10. Interviews Part II

Chapter 10 Interviews Part II

_**Kazumi's P.O.V.**_

We rushed towards the interrogation room with Rachel pointing some sort of KND weapon in her hand to me...

"Is there any..."

"OF COURSE!" she yelled at me.

"KND TND protocol Numbuh 32..." Maurice said to me.

"Maurice, how..."

"KND TND protocol Code S..." Oh I forget...

Protocol 32 states that anyone who knows about the TND's existence should be the ones assigned at escorting TND agents thru a game of pretending.

Code S means to be silent at TND's existence to every other kid that doesn't know about TND.

I really have to read the TND 101 manual later...

When we arrived at the interrogation room, I yelled "Stop this nonsense Numbuh 86!"

"What's a teenager doing..."

"Ehem..."

"Oh yeah..." Numbuh 86 said at Rachel's gesture. "So, what should we do to this lousy teenager Rachel?"

"Perhaps... well, bring in her girlfriend..." WHAT?! I know they are with someone named Arthur traveling around the world but...

"Hey, Sakai-kun has no girl..."

"Yeah, well, we have to say that..." Numbuh 362 replied to me... "What gives... their together like what Maurice..."

"Hey, stop that! I did that to Cree because it's a mission!"

"Who's Cree?" I asked him.

"None of your business..."

At that moment, I looked at Yuji, I felt pity for him... but...

"Rachel-san, do you plan to interview the teenage girl and this guy together with me right?"

"Affirmative..." she responded "...so, you want to meet the killer of Numbuh 545?"

"Affirmative..." I forgot... before Shana revealed to me that she is a Flame Haze, she is...

* * *

_**Numbuh 5's P.O.V.**_

"Umm... what has happened?" Numbuh 3 asks me... suddenly, for some unknown reason, Wally hugs her... perhaps out of worry or that is his way to...

"Alright team..." Numbuh 1 told us "We are fetching the teenage girl to Numbuh 362..."

"Why is that?" I asked him "Any other agent in this..."

"TND protocol Numbuh 32..." Wait...

"A TND agent is in the interrogation room?" I remarked.

"Affirmative..." he replied. "In fact, there are two of them."

Then we came out to fetch the teenager...

However...

"Wait... Wally, Kuki, why are you holding your hands?" I said towards the two, with Kuki acting really, really strange...

I mean, Kuki can act as a kid fantasizing on romance... but not toward Wally! Worse, IN THIS WAY!

"Arrgh... You don't care about that!" Numbuh 4 yelled... while blushing.

What in the whole world is happening?

* * *

_**Numbuh 4's P.O.V.**_

YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT NUMBUH 5!

But... perhaps...

Yeah... Kuki finally confessed that she has feelings for me!

And I also said that I have...

I don't know... perhaps...

"Wally... please stay by my side..."

"Kuki, we are KND agents remember? Nothing will happen..."

"I don't know but..."

She clinged to me much closer...

Wow, is this what Nigel felt before he broke up with Lizzy?

* * *

_**Shana's P.O.V.**_

While me and Whilhelmina are talking, the very same kids who captured us appeared and ordered me to stand up...

Which I did...

If only I could kick this kids and not be shocked in returned...

However...I saw a girl and perhaps it is the person Whilhelmina told me she tirned into a torch, doing things that perhaps to a much lesser degree to what Tiriel and Sorath had done, or what me and Yuji saw when we visited Italy...

Or...

ARRGH! Why did that memory came in my mind!

* * *

_**Britain's Secret Life (normal P.O.V.)**_

_**Shana's Melon-Sushi Pan Reaction**_

(cameo: Yakitate! Japan)

"Arthur, why do you even have to fight those sort of beings!" Shana protested as she, Yuji and Britain enters a very huge bakery.

"I'll explain that later!" Britain yelled at her.

(Note: This happens right after the two teenagers cameos in PODMD Saga 2 Chapter 40)

"Just look at the bright side Shana..." Yuji said "We have an opportunity to protect someone..."

"Yeah, but I don't care who exactly we are protecting, unless they are attacked by a Tomogara..."  
"Just someone important..." Britain remarked "Alright... let's have a deal... I'll pay for whatever you will buy here, deal?"

"Just give me a melon bread directly from a world class baker..." Shana coldly remarked.

"Speaking of that..." Yuji points out at the crowd buzzing around the bakery. The newly-opened bakery is now full of customers mostly from those in Misaki City and the nearby towns. The place is also very festive and full of streamers and many people are here holding many different kinds of booths.

What took Shana's noticed the most is the presence of an emergency room with doctors in the nearby location.

"Why would they need one?" she murmured.

"Hi!" Eita and Kazumi yelled from afar. They looked at them and saw Kazumi and Eita bringing a paper bag full of bread of different sorts and kinds.

"What took you so long?" Eita asked them.

"Ask him..." Shana said while pointing at Britain.

"Well..." Eita picks up a bread and said "We're lucky to get some directly from the Monaco Cup winners... So..." he muches it and signaled a whistle. At that moment, several dogs came in the store and begins to lick at him.

"The bread is so fabulously made that dogs begins to like me!" Eita cited in a very poetic way.

"Hope it bites you..." the cold remarked of Shana made one of the dogs to bite at him, with Eita yelling out loud out of pain.

"By the way, where's Satou?" Yuji asks Kazumi regarding one of their friends.

"He's back at the recovery room..." Kazumi remarked.

"Oh... what bread did he ate?" Yuji asks her.

"The famous Japan # 44..." Kazumi remarked.

"I don't care... say, do you have a melon bread?" Shana immediately changed the way she spoke form a cold remark to a somewhat cheerful voice.

"Sure do... but it doesn't look as exactly as the others..." Kazumi brought out a weird-looking bread which is composed of two types of doughs and a green melon paste sandwiched between them. One glance and Shana remarked "Alright, we're going home..."

"But won't you taste it?" Yuji remarked.

"It's the melon-sushi bread if I recalled..." Britain continued.

"I don't care about it... it is..." suddenly, Shana's mind came to realize something and took the weird bread from Kazumi's hand.

"So... this a the world-class melon bread?"

"Yep..." Kazumi replied.

"Oh well, I'll go buy some English bread..." Britain remarked and went away to buy the said bread while waiting in a line.

Shana stared at the weird-looking melon bread and several thoughts came in her mind.

_The aura of the bread... it's different... oh well..._

Shana took a bite and the next thing she did is to grab Yuji's arm like an avid fangirl would. Worse...

"Yuji, can I say that you're handsome because..." and Shana begins to talk in a very long girl blabber while also confessing that she has a bit of a liking for him, enough to let everyone, even Yuji, baffled at Shana's reaction.

* * *

(back to Shana's P.O.V.)

ARRGHHH! That's the most embarrassing thing ever!

I'll never eat that bread ever again, even though it's the most delicious thing I've eaten so far!

Back then, when I came to my senses, I immediately withdraw, slapped Yuji and yelled "What are you doing to me?"

And Arthur, who just came in with a couple of English bread, laughed!

ARRGHHH... What's more is that when Eita explained that I confessed that Yuji is more than a...

ARRRRGGGHH!

But seriously, I just thought that Yuji is just...

SNAP OUT OF THAT! You're the Flame haired Fury-eyed Hunter... whatever emotion you have...

But, what if...

That's when we entered the interrogation room, again...

What the...

I saw Yuji, still unconscious... perhaps from the Irish girl's work...

What's more... Kazumi is there... which is still a surprise for me.

I am forced to sit down on a nearby chair facing the still unconcious Yuji...

What did the kids to do him?

At that time, I heard the yellow-haired kid said "Numbuh 86, wake the boy up..."

And I saw the Irish kid sprayed some hose to Yuji's face, which finally woke him up.

"What, is there something else!" Yuji remarked after that...

"Wait, Kazumi, why are you here?" Yuji continued.

Of course, even he would be surprise on why exactly she's here, or who exactly she is.

"SHUT UP TEENAGE MALE!" the Irish kid yelled again "YOU'RE IN A ROOM FULL OF..."

"Ehem..." the bald kid and the boy with unusual bangs covering his eyes remarked...

I gave out a sigh... these are the weirdest bunch of kids I have faced by far...

"SHUT UP! WE ARE CLEARLY SUPERIOR THAN YOU!" The Irish girl responded.

"Yeah, well..."

And I noticed that the torch Whilhelmina placed is tugging the yellow haired boy and telling him to calm down...

"NUMBUH 3, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" Arrgh! Would you even have the opportunity to stop yelling!

"SHUT UP EVERYBODY!" another teenager, a male person sitting beside Kazumi who has the same complexion as that of the girl with the weird red hat on the other corner, yelled. "Can we mind all of that later?"

And they all said a loud roger.

"Now..." the girl with yellow hair stood up and roamed around. Then she asked "...Kazumi, do you recognize who that girl is?"

"Yes mam." Kazumi replied "Her name is Shana. She has no name until she was given one by Yuji..."

"So, this teenager is the one who killed Hirai, I presume?"

Arrghh... why would even this teenage boy agree with that?

"IT'S NOT TRUE!"

"SHUT UP TEENAGER!" and the Irish girl shocks Yuji using the apparatus in his hand...

This leads to Kazumi to leave her sit and snatching the device on the Irish girl's grasp, and gave it to the torch. What do you expect? Even Kazumi is in a sane mind not to do that to him...

"Would you stop pulling the Trigger that early!" the yellow haired girl, who acts like the real leader in this bunch, said.

Sigh...this could turn from bad to worse...

"By the way, why am I brought in here?" I asked them.

"It is because you did a murder..."

"Actually it's not a murder per se..." Kazumi said to the male teenager "Yukari Hirai is a victim of an age-long struggle..."

And that is just the icing of the cake...

* * *

A/N: Shana's Melon-sushi bread reaction is not based on what the taster in the Pantasia newcomer's battle had did (just in case you are familiar with that anime)

However, Remember that Shana's liking of melon bread has a reason? Unfortunately, the melon bread just strikes at Shana's weakness and that causes her to prematurely confess her feelings...

Too bad that Yuji thought it's just her eating an extraordinary bread...


	11. Interviews Part III

Chapter 11 Interviews Part III

_**Numbuh 1's P.O.V.**_

We are listening at the newly commissioned TND agent's story...

I never even thought of this much information from her!

So, Tomogaras are after humans but since the damage they do are irreversible, the Flame Haze who hunt them down creates Torches to lessen the impact...

"Why won't they just make the existence whole again?" I ask her. Suddenly, the teenage girl flame manipulator responded "No one is capable of doing that... as of now..."

"So, Hirai was killed by a Tomogara before turning to a torch before disappearing... what a story..." Maurice remarked.

"If I would give an example..." the teenage girl prisoner sternly said to me "I would like you to look at the one beside that yellow-haired kid..."

Wait...

"You don't mean Numbuh 3?" I said. Numbuh 546 used some kind of glass and was flabbergasted on what she saw...

"Sorry to inform you guys..." Kazumi remarked "But Numbuh 3 has just become..."

"We have prepared for such a scenario..." Numbuh 2 responded "We are on the works of using this..." Numbuh 2 threw a C.A.P.S.U.L.E. and revealed the recommissioning device.

"All I need is to use this!"

Oh I remember...

The GKND procedure of Remarking... the process of retrieving an agent's Force!

"This device is re-engineered to restore an agent's Force... or Existence... to the state that it was last recorded in the Code Module!" Yeah, way to go Numbuh 2!

"Don't get your hopes right..." you annoying girl! "No one has successfully..."

However, we felt a tremor in the ground... and the recommissioning device got airborne and dropped to the ground...

Arrghh, what's worse is that the beamed strike the teenage brat called Shana instead of Numbuh 3 and formed a holo...

Wait...

I don't remember this thing could happen!

* * *

_**Kazumi's P.O.V.**_

Now way...

"Shana, look behind you!" I yelled. Everyone looked at Shana's shadow reflected by the recommissioning device and saw...

No way...

"Hello guys, wow, what am I doing here?" the shadow spoke... I mean, not exactly the shadow, but the person forming from Shana's shadow!

* * *

_**Shana's P.O.V.**_

Oh great...

Could anyone contact Whilhelmina or, better yet, Sophie for me?

Among all of the bizarre things this kids can do in using existence, they manage to restore Hirai's being and, worse, her body using the torch I'm using!

"Hello guys, wow, what am I doing here?" Hirai yelled.

"YUKARI HIRAI!" the teenage boy yelled "It's been a long time that you haven't gave a report!"

"Sorry Maurice, but last time I check, I have a date with our suspected tar... oh, you manage to capture him before I report..."

"Yukari Hirai, do you remember anything happening to you?" the teenager whom Hirai called Maurice, the one who yelled earlier asks.

Could anyone explain what in the whole world is happening?

As far as I know, no one, I repeat, NO ONE, has been successful in returning a torch's existence to full existence...

Worse, a torch being in use by a Flame Haze!

"Alright, how are you able to do that?" I ask the kid who dropped the thing.

"We have no clue! The device is supposed to make any kid's existence to normal!" the fat kid replied "And not something like that... besides, it's a prototype!"

Great answer... you're surprise as well? I thought you said you made the device to...

"Shana..." Yuji remarked "I thought that it's..."

"Yuji, I don't have a single clue on how that even happened!" I yelled.

"Among all of the bizarre things... there is nothing more surprising than something like this..." Alastor spoke up...

Enough to stun the agents with us... as always...

* * *

_**Numbuh 362's P.O.V.**_

"Wait, who's voice was that?" I asked everyone.

Hey, this is freaking me out! Is there a ghost nearby?

I mean, did one escape from the prison? I heard from some agents, especially the ones from Asia, saying that some prisoners get crazy because of them...

"Oh, have you not known of Alastor yet?" Kazumi remarked.

"Who's that?" I ask her.

"Shana's necklace..."

"Hah, like a necklace would..."

"Yes, I'm the necklace..." the voice spoke again. Nice try Numbuh 4 for butting in!

"So, Alastor..." I said... "So..."

"Even if I explained everything to you, you won't listen..." Alastor spoke again "But the thing you did is a very remarkable feet that even I, nor anyone I know, can duplicate..."

"Yeah, we, KND, have the knowledge of the entire universe, including other alien species..." Numbuh 1 boasted to him "You might have the basics, but we figured out how to counter and use existence like how other alien species would."

"You have known a lot, but we have the knowledge of two dimensions..." the necklace spoke again "...but as far as I know, no Crimson Denizen has ever reached beyond the scope of earth."

"That's surprising, I guess..." I said. That means we have a right reason of putting our ultimate weapon against the flame manipulators in the moon...

"However, the details on how you did that could be easily explained..." the necklace spoke up again.

"It simply just uses the data from the KND Code Module where we restore the original state of the existence of a kid." Numbuh 2, you really are a genius!

"So, what do you say Alastor..." I said "Now, speak up and..."

"Wait... perhaps I could remember things now!" Hirai spoke up "It's just... arrgh..." she said while banging her head with her hand.

"Alright, speak up..." I said to her.

"I remember that I could faintly here several conversations... but... as far as I know, Yuji Sakai's father is..."

Great, we heard another rumbling again, this time the ground shaking and the light from the recommissioning module flickered, so is Hirai's body.

"Oh great, the device's malfunctioning!" Numbuh 2 yelled.

"Hirai, who exactly killed you?" I asked her.

"As far as I know, Shana has already killed him as well... but..."

"But what?"

Suddenly, the light flickered, and so is Hirai, who, like our holograms, disappeared like logging out.

"Great, Numbuh 2, could you..."

"Mam, I have a problem..." Numbuh 2 was already at the machine to check it. He remarked "It will take a month to repair this thing... the circuitry is severely damaged!"

"Alright..." We even felt another rumbling...

Arrghh...

I used the communicator and yelled "NUMBUH 60, TELL THE RESEARCH SECTORS TO STOP USING EXPLOSIVES!"

"They are not using any!"

We even heard another rambling...

Arrgh...

"THEN WHAT'S..."

We heard the alert buzzing around the entire base, with another agent remarking...

"Seal on our location, KND operatives, this is not a drill or a simulation!"

Oh great... who would even attempt to do such a thing!

* * *

_**Yuji's P.O.V.**_

When I heard the alert, while I'm still thinking on what in the whole entire universe is happening, I just thought that something is really, really wrong...

"A Seal on our location?"Kazumi remarked.

"Roger... speaking of that, you should be encountering many of them in Misaki City..." Maurice responded.

"Are you kidding me? The environment hasn't changed." Nice pointing that out Shana.

"That's the exact design of this place, it seals any form of existence manipulation inside, but not the outside!" The agent who seams like the leader responded. She holds the communicator she has and yelled "Contact back-up. Numbuh 60, make sure the X.S.H.I.E.L.D. is intact and make all kids to have the birthday suits ready. Kazumi, Maurice, Sector V, lead our prisoners to their cells. Numbuh 86, you know what to do.

"ROGER!" Everyone responded. Me and Shana where pointed with a gun by both Maurice and Kazumi.

"Sorry but I have to do this..." Kazumi apologized.

"It's alright, but we'll talk along the way..." Shana responded...

* * *

_**Outside of Arctic base, normal P.O.V.**_

"Interesting..." someone remarked "The kids have created a unique shield that is even unaffected by the Fuzetsu?"

"Master Strategist, should I continue attacking?" a man with two heads both wearing WWII-era face masked, asks the mystery figure.

"If you should..." the figure responded...

As more of the ramblings are heard, Sydonay, in his cell, just gave a smirked.

"Alas... perhaps I could now see the fall of KND once again..." he remarked...

* * *

A/N: Explanation is very clear!

Actually, Hirai appearing is somewhat a package-deal of Numbuh 2's remodeled recommissioning device...

As Numbuh 362 points out, the X.S.H.I.E.L.D. is specifically designed to stop anyone from using Unrestricted Spells or any kind of Force or Existence manipulation inside the shield, as well as protecting the base from being influenced or damaged by Unrestricted Spells performed outside the shield. However, it has one glaring weakness, where if one of the shield emitters are destroyed, the shield is rendered useless. As a foolproof procedure, the shield is designed to absorb anyone's existence inside a generator found in the deepest parts of the base, that doesn't belong to KND. In other words, all prisoners that are not in the KND code module are absorbed once the shield is rendered useless, possibly killing them in the process.

Now, Bel Poel is now attacking the KND Arctic base. Will she succeed or not?

Anyways, what has happened to the PODMD? Find out...


	12. Operation PHAZER

Chapter 12 Operation P.H.A.Z.E.R.

Phazing

Haughty

Army's

Zelpherically

Erazing

Resemblance

* * *

_**Bel Poel's P.O.V.**_

Interesting...

A special shield that the canon Rinne can't bring down, even the ones used by Harboym...

I'm really amazed on what these kids could actually achieve...

I ordered everyone to go on a full assault and break the shield...

However, I saw the ice below some of our army breaking... and revealed...

What the...

* * *

_**KND 2x4 Technology Files**_

T.O.Y.S.H.I.P.

Totally Outtrageously Yamato-like Ship Has Inedible Pizzas

Inventor: Sector JA (Japan)

Designed to be as big as the Yamato Battleship, this Pizza-firing ship is the newest addition to defense network of the Arctic base. The Pizzas are very HUGE and splatters at a wide area. They come in pepperoni, cheese, and anti-existence flavors. Bon Apetite!

* * *

A huge battleship appeared in front of our army from underneath...

It began firing several...

Are you kidding me?

It's just a group of flying disc-shaped doughs...

However, as the doughs spin in the air, several tiny marble-like thing begins to fall and explode in some of our ranks, making us lose a lot of our forces...

However, I heard something more dreadful in the air...

"Harborym, call the air Rinne to attack the weird flying..."

Before I could finish my order, the weird things... which I even doubt could even fly, came from nowhere and began pounding our forces all the more. I receive reports from numerous Tomogaras that they can't position properly due to the overwhelming power of the flying machines and the ships to their ranks.

"Harboym, order a full retreat... we underestimated this kids..."

Arrgh... that's the quickest defeat Bal Masque has up to date... at least, the lessons with this encounter will help our force to prepare for aerial attacks, most especially on what the kids can dish out aside from this one...

And we held on a retreat and soon the aircraft stopped pounding...

However, that still gives me something...

Why hasn't Sydonay destroy the base single-handedly, since he has the power to do so alone?

* * *

_**Sydonay's P.O.V.**_

The rumblings only lasted a few minutes and they are completely halted...

And I heard reports that the attack by several Flame Manipulators, which I suspect as Bal Masque being led by Bel Poel, has began to retreat...

The power of this kids are unimaginable!

They manage to term a powerful Crimson Lord like me to what seems like a defenseless human being... all using some bizarre technology that I haven't known to exist for thousands of years...

Alas, I saw the Mystes thrown over our prison cell by kids, together with the...

Well... it seems that the kids wanted the Flame Haze to suffer with the Mystes, and two other teenagers, one whom I heard from this two humans who turned out be an agent of this organization called KND, and another which I don't even know, was thrown in...

What could be the reason why?

* * *

_**Numbuh 86's P.O.V.**_

Hah! Those weak flame manipulators attempting to attack!

We only send one T.O.Y.S.H.I.P. and a couple of our fighters and they retreated?

"Alright, finish them off!" ordered them.

"But mam, they're..."

"ENOUGH OF THE WHINES! Just finish them... if you want, form a search party and find their hideout!"

* * *

_**Bel Poel's P.O.V.**_

The aircraft decided to turn back and continue pounding our force...

Drats... I used Tartaros to try to take one of them, but it was immediately reflected by a mysterious shield surrounding it.

Instead, I used my treasure tool to conceal our position as we retreat...

Perhaps this time, we could retreat properly. As expected, the aircraft flew pass by our position, unable to even locate us.

"Everyone, head back to Sereiden and don't attempt to attack." I yelled at them "When the time comes, we will not only rescue the General, but rather destroy this group as well!"

* * *

_**Shana's P.O.V.**_

Before we are led in our prison, I heard Kazumi and Maurice talking about some sort of plan...

"Why don't both of us pretend to be prisoners and report on how the Grand Order is related to Father?"

"Great idea... but I highly doubt it's even related at all..." Kazumi, it is NOT related to this Father... Bal Masque has a sane mind to not get involve to whoever that is...

I mean, Bal Masque already got Hecate, Sydonay, and Bel Poel... messing up with either one of them is already a pain in the neck...

Even that annoying Sabrac, thought not a part of the Trinity, is already hard to deal with!

But what does Yukari Hirai meant about Yuji's Father? And why would KND attempt to even investigate about him?

"Yuji..." I said to Yuji, who is being led by the female girl with a weird, red hat "Who exactly is your father working for?"

"Well, someone named..."

Suddenly, we are thrown in the exact same prison that Eita, Satou and Sydonay was in. Maurice and Kazumi are thrown in as well, maybe to investigate on what the Grand Order really is.

I don't really understand the pattern why an agent like them is treated like this...

"What made you return Kazumi?" Eita teased...

"I heard that someone as useless as you becoming a KND..."

"SHUT UP!" Maurice points to Sydonay something made up of staplers, enough to shut him up.

Arrghh... I have to get use to this weird weaponry that ranges from anything found under the sun...

"Woah, calm down boy..." Sydonay calmly replied. Maurice soon faces Kazumi and asks her about something.

"Kazumi, do you have the birthday suit capsule in your..."

"I don't need that..." Of course, you're Khamsin's helper...

"So, now Kazumi, can you explain how are you able to move without the birthday suits as Numbuh 1 reported?"

"It was because of this treasure tool..." She showed the treasure tool Jettatura at him...

Wait, isn't it the exact treasure tool she'll be showing is Pheles' Giralda?

"What's that?"

"So, a treasure tool specially made to let a human see a torch..." Sydonay gave them a smirk "Nothing special, but what do I expect from a tuner's assistant?"

"Wait, that's not even part of your report!" Of course, that got the boy teenager...

"Maurice, I was told to report everything, but not enough..."

"Quit mumbling..." Yuji said "Shana, you have to hear about something the Bal Masque is trying to achieve..."

"Why should I here about that?" I said to Yuji. I mean, why would I?

"Well, I just thought..." Yuji replied "...what if there's a way to end all of this conflict? Or, better yet, to prevent everything to happen?"

"Perhaps that would easily warrant a punishment, but I have to tell to everyone how unrelated the Grand Order is to whoever this Father is..." Sydonay said and laughed.

"Whatever that is, I'll listen..."

"Alastor?"

"Shana, I'm also interested in this one. Let him speak regarding this..."

And whatever happens, I hope everything will be fine...

Besides, we are stuck in a mysterious place where no one knows where...

But what could this Grand Order be?

* * *

_**Latvia's P.O.V.**_

Well, I'm shivering...

Not because of Russia, but because...

Earlier...

* * *

"Latvia... the British government is asking if you could infiltrate the KND Arctic base. In return, they will give you economic access for you to grow up..."

"But, Britain..."

"Your part of Sector SSS I presume correct? Besides, your Sector is just KND's way to have a treaty with us, and we can break it in no time..."

* * *

That's the reason why I'm leading Sealand, because as Britain planned, he wants him to be falsely recognize as a nation, but first must be included in Sector SSS like the newest Southern Sudan did...

And Sealand is so excited, not knowing on what I'm going to do...

* * *

_**Britain's P.O.V.**_

Finally, the Queen and the Prime Minister approved to take action...

I never thought I will have fun doing this...

I sipped a cup of tea, since I can no longer mind of the PODMD for now...

Once we force the Arctic KND base down and free Shana and Yuji... then the KND will join the Outlaw...

I'll be using Latvia as a decoy...

I looked at the window and smirked...

Aslan, if you ever are listening, I'll show to you that what you plan is is utterly false!

* * *

_**Margery Daw's P.O.V.**_

"Where the heck are you Satou!" I yelled.

I can't even detect the bookmarks they have!

However, the GPS I left on the bills I gave Satou points me in the Arctic Circle... and I even have to travel here!

Outlaw is too generous... but they have hints that someone not of Outlaw or Bal Masque have manage to kidnap several Flame Hazes around the world, including the ones stuck at Misaki City.

Right now, I decided to personally lead a sleigh of dogs in a very thick fur clothing!

"Wow, seems like you are serious finding the boy. You have feelings..."

"Shut up Marchosias!" Arrgh... I hit the annoying book and remarked "I'm after the bills!"

Drats... it seems that I have weeks more to travel... good thing I have just made a Unrestricted spell for food to be created using Powers of Unrestraint...

SO why I'm going there? I HAVE TO GET THAT FREAKING BILLS!

* * *

A/N: Yeah, KND has studied that as well...

They are not that overpowered... you will see a glaring weakness later on...


	13. Fumbling Alliances

Chapter 13 Fumbling Alliances

_**China's P.O.V.**_

I really can't believe it-aru.

When Aslan appeared to us in a meeting a week, ago, we are surprised about His decision...

And He would need us to go and pack to another world-aru!

Japan said that he won't leave his homeland, while I remarked that I have so many issues to get involve, let alone the PLA won't cooperate in that plan since they are focused on other more important issues...

That means I'm back to business as usual...

As for Germany, well, he's in Zurich right now...

Wonder what is he doing there-aru

* * *

_**Germany's P.O.V.**_

Let's see...

Well, according to the meeting two days ago, I have to decide on whether I would hear His plan out or not...

For me, perhaps staying Neutral is the most absurd idea... but perhaps I have to value the views of the other members...

I mean, the three children, the brawler from the other dimension, and the trainers decided to follow that Lion...

I already asked the other countries, first with America, then Japan, then China, then all the others...

I already talked to them, except two more: Switzerland and the United Kingdom.

That's the reason why I am in Zurich, to ask the expert in neutrality...

Someone named Basch Zwigli, also known as Switzerland...

Yeah, I'm still doubtful at the decision of neutrality...

I stepped at the pathway of his mansion and I expected to here a gunshot...

"STOP RIGHT THERE YOU..."

"Halo... I just wanted to talk."

"What's the point of talk..."

"I want to ask you on the details of being neu-"

"I don't care about that!" Switzerland yelled while pointing his really annoying shotgun at me...

Good thing his sister is beside him... or perhaps our bosses will know about this incident...

* * *

"I want to ask you about how to become neutral..." I said to him while all three of use are having a talk over the tea.

"Simple... all you need is a credible SAM system, a group of tanks, a powerful airforce, and a lot of..."

"Not that kind of neutrality!" I gave out a sigh and said "I mean, I'm asking an advise whether..."

"Someone else's coming..." Switzerland's senses tingled him. He fired his shotgun and like a duck screaming in pain, Britain jumped out of the bush...

What in the world is he..

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Switzerland yelled at him...

* * *

_**Britain's P.O.V.**_

How many times have I told Sophie to not make Switzerland their next door companion!

Seriously, the **OUTLAW** command is only **1 more kilometer away**... and this freaking annoying bloody road passing by Switzerland's mansion is the only way there!

At least having the main base here is a good thing...

No wonder why when the Pictonians and the Darkness visited the earth, Sophie orders everyone to retreat to Switzerland AT ALL COST!

That's why you call her a smart leader... except the time where Grandfather almost took over the earth and I'm ordered that except for KND, everyone else should forget about the incident...

Alright, I'm caught... again... by Switzerland...

He shot my bloody arm that I screamed in pain!

I yelled "I WISH I'M NOT HIT!", a command to my still hidden wand to heal my arm, which did happen.

Of course he shouted, and I ranted back the usual 'I just wanted to go to...'

"Another lame ex..."

"Excuse me..."

"What the... Germany, what are you..."

"Well, you have to explain everything on the table right there..." Germany invited me.

* * *

"So, why are you here?" Germany asked me.

"First is WHY THE BLOODY HECK ARE YOU HERE!" I ranted.

Seriously, what is he bloody doing in here?

"He's asking an advice about standing neutral... and perhaps I'll provide him with equipment on how to..." Switzerland explained to me.

"I think it's more than that..." I said to Switzerland "It's more of some kind of stand in the POD..."

Switzerland stood up and said "Well, I don't care about a thing about a thing about that group, so..."

"Big bruder..." Finally.. Liech... whatever... "...it's disrespectful for us to do that..."

"Alright, alright..." Switzerland returned to his sit and remarked "...so, how is this related to this inter-dimensional group?"

"There is a war brewing in the horizon..." Germany explained "...this time, the OTLI will not get involved..."

"Let me explain..."

"I'M NOT FINISH YET YOU..."

"I KNOW MORE OF THIS WAR THAN YOU DO!" I yelled at Germany.

* * *

_**Germany's P.O.V.**_

ARRGGHHHH...

I was about to say that the OTLI will not get involved DIRECTLY!

That Lion explained on the details how the OTLI's Grandmaster brilliantly planned the whole thing to happen...

But even I told Britain about that, he will just look the other way around...

"IF you really know about this war..." I told him "What is it?"

"Fine, I'll tell you..." Britain said to me "Tomogaras eat humans and Flame Hazes kill Tomogaras and patches up the former's actions. That's the simplest way to explain everything..."

"Well, that is out of my concern..." Yeah, I expect that from you Switzerland "I could handle myself in all situations..."

"Well... I have to..." Switzerland points his gun at the standing Britain, but Britain shove a piece of paper to Switzerland's face. As expected, Switzerland took it and reads it.

"So, you are send here to the nearby mansion? I'll talk to my boss about this... alright, you could go..." and Britain took off and leave

"So, where are we again?" Switzerland asked me...

"Well, perhaps what you said is enough..." I replied.

"Go home and leave this place..."

As I'm walking to leave, I began to think about something...

Now that perhaps Japan and China are back to their own matters, especially Japan who foreknew that Misaki City will be a battleground in the future...

I already talked to America, and he said he'll take the matters in his own hands...

Tried the other nations but they are too preoccupied with their economies.. and the escalating conflicts...

And I'm the only country still joining the PODMD...

Should I back down and go to my own matters as well?

That Lion indeed told me the decision is mine to take...

I don't know what will I say...

* * *

A/N: Germany's the most sensible Hetalia Character (Aside from Japan, who just happened to back off due to Misaki City) available by now... Next chapter is another PODMD focus... but the following one after that will be KND/SnS focus...

Events are now in the eyes of the non-country PODMD members...

What is their reason why they joined Aslan?  
And what does Germany mean that Aslan foreknew of what will happen in the future?

Stay tuned!


	14. Gathering

Chapter 14 Gathering

_**Trixie's P.O.V.**_

We are waiting for class to end...

It's been two days and we don't know what to do...

The reason why all three of us decided to join is because we are left alone!

_Not only that, but His plan is sensible...whatever that is... _Right, Tootie...

_I'm just asking why won't He take matters on His own?_ Timmy, remember, he told us that if He would, then we won't be even be called in the first place.

_At least, that's a good point..._ Yeah, Tootie, if it wasn't for the wands, we are not going to be this close to each other...

Finally, the school bell rang and all three of us ran outside. We made sure that Mr. Crocker won't see us. Finally, Timmy said a wish and we are now in some sort of gigantic hallway with a very long table...

The hall where all fairies gather... so I recall...

* * *

_**Misty Waterflower's P.O.V.**_

Well...

Since the Lion gave all of the trainers and coordinators, including me, a special ring, we could go to and fro from our world and here, while we are waiting for Aslan to explain the details of His plan...

He just told us that we would stay neutral, until the right time comes... and the reasons why?

Yeah, some of us, I meant a few of us, I mean, China, Japan, and the Wand Trio, reacted on why we should stay neutral, and he did reply in a sensible manner, and it will involve the OTLI, even though they seem silent for now.

The Lion also told us that OTLI's plan is well-planned that nearly every circumstance are covered.

However, He did say that there is one loophole in the OTLI's perfect plan. All we have to do is to decide whether we will listen it or not. He gave the rings we are now wearing and gave us two days to decide.

And all ten of us from the Pokemon world decided to listen to him...

It is because when we are called as chosen ones, Aslan showed to us our world in His sight, which is very, very, amazing...

Aside from that, it bears a lot of resemblance to a book one friend told me to read... which, until now, I'm still reading when I have time...

Well, I'm here together with all the others, except Ash who is busy for his upcoming tournament and gathering badges as expected...

Speaking of that...

Well, perhaps I should get use of thinking him...

If only I could just hit his head on what I meant when I said I have a crush on him...

"Hey, Misty..."

"Hey, Max..." I yelled to greet him "How's your Pokemon training?"

"Well, I have to say... Kirlia has just evolve!"

"That's prettyy quick..."

"Well, I never even thought he's a male! I saw a Dawn Stone along the way and he evolved!"

"Hey guys!" Brock called out "The Wand Trio's finally here!"

"Finally!" Max remarked "I lost a whole day of not training because of them!"

"So, why don't we proceed to the agreed meeting place?" I said to them, and we went on to the place which was in some sort of hall in this newly-rebuilt Fairy world, which, I remember, was destroyed during the Darkness incident...

* * *

_**May's P.O.V.**_

Well, It's surprising that I'm here roaming in Fairy World and seeing different kinds of fairies...

OF COURSE! I have so many things in mind, like shopping, and food, and shopping...

"May, there aren't many stores in here..."

Oh, I forgot, I'm with Drew today...

"Of course there is!" I yelled at him.

Well, we've been hanging out with each other lately...

NOT hanging out as if dating, but hanging out as friends!

Sometimes I hate having a personal dialogue in my mind...

Oh well...

"What about that!" I pointed out at a very big magical mall!

Suddenly, the muscular fairy, whom I remember as Jorgen, appeared before the two of us.

"The others have returned... hey, are the two of you..."

"NO!" Hey, that's the nth time that was asked!

Although the truth is...

Snap out of it May! You're only just friends ok!

"Anyways, we have to go..." and we joined him and teleported us to a certain hall...

* * *

_**Ash Ketchum's P.O.V.**_

While I'm in the midst of training, I suddenly felt that my orb is shaking in my pocket...

Its the signal I've been waiting for...

But how would I be able to escape Iris and Cilan, since we are in a nearby stream in the middle of the forest?

And it's lunch time!

"Pika pika, pika pika!" Pikachu told me that he would help me to go to the other world.

"Pikachu, you can't..."

"Axew..." Oh great, not Axew!

"Axew, what's wrong?" Iris asks her own Axew.

Pikachu and Axew talked to each other and agreed on something...

This could turn to something worse!

Axew gave off a Dragon Rage attack and it gave off a loud explotion!

Pikachu tags me, somewhat inviting me to escape.

"Thanks buddy... I just hope that I won't be gone that long..."

I picked up the ring that was given to me two days ago in my pocket and and placed it to my ring finger. Just as I am about to teleport, I felt two hands holding on my shirt...

And I found myself in the hallway, perhaps the Grand Fairy Hallway where we will...

"Great, where are we?"

"WHAT THE..."

Just great, how did they arrive in here!

* * *

_**Jorgen Von Stranggle's P.O.V.**_

Just great...

We are all gathered here, including His Majesty Aslan, the Wand Trio, Dan, who decided to stay a bit, and all the other trainers minus 1, and are waiting for Ash to arrive.

Suddenly, he did arrive... but with unfortunate guests...

I made the Forgeticen appear in my hand, but the Lion's paw touched me and said "Don't use it... I have a reason why they are here..."

* * *

_**Dan Kuso's P.O.V.**_

Alright, we are all gathered... except the two extra people joining in the meeting...

"Now, Aslan, you better explain what the whole plan is..."

* * *

A/N: The PODMD P.O.V. Will take a short halt from here..

Alright, I'm a Pokeshipper and a Contestshipper...

I just think that the two Pokemon shippings are canon enough to be true!

I mean, I believe that the greatest partner you could have in life is your best friend, a theme I love in Pokeshipping...

As for Contestshipping, it is the only shipping that spans the whole Advance Generation where courting attempts are made (I mean, you've got numerous roses involve...)

As for shipping Dawn, I still have to decide which is which...

Returning to the events happening to Earth, will Latvia's conspiracy be discovered, or something else will happen?

How much info would Sydonay give everyone, and how would this influence Yuji's thinking?

Stay tuned!


	15. Mumbling Thoughts

Chapter 15 Mumbling Thoughts

_**Shana's P.O.V.**_

"So. the Grand Order is much simpler that I thought..." I thought.

"Yes, that simple..." Sydonay remarked.

"So, it's just simply a place where Tomogaras would live peacefully..." Maurice replied... "Except for one thing..." He took a pause and yelled "WHERE THE HECK ARE CHILDREN IN THE LIST!"

The typical KND tantrum has arrived in the scene...

Nothing more annoying than that, especially from a self-proclaim teenager.

"Perhaps I'll request that to Hecate if ever we talk to the topic..."

By that, Sydonay meant he won't care at all.

Just then, I felt a tap on my back and I immediately shrugged it off, only to learn that it's Yuji.

"What now?" I told him.

"I think it's just a noble plan..."

"Yeah..." Yuji, can't you really see that perhaps Sydonay could be tricking us? "...except that Bal Masque has tried to kill you twice to extract the Reiji Maigo, many time chased us around the world but got away every freaking time, and the times..."

"Hahahaha!" Sydonay just laughed out some air... "A Mystes and a Flame Haze? That could probably be a better love story than..."

"But they are not a couple ok!" Of course, the same reaction from Kazumi came out...

At least she's right... we're not, even though several... I mean, SEVERAL.. people, especially Arthur's weird bunch of friends, thought otherwise...

Although that kind of denial on her side is more of her emotion for Yuji than me...

Although...

Arrgh... snap out of it! Since when will the time that unusual feeling will leave me!

* * *

_**Yuji's P.O.V.**_

I heard from Sydonay everything, but what is unusual is the kind of trust he allots on a plan which even he can't understand fully...

Perhaps that's the same force that drives the rest of Bal Masque forward...

The trust of living in a paradise full of existence, where no Denizen would ever wish to return to earth and consume humans.

As I stared on Shana engaging in the talk, I saw her not as a fighter, but rather a prisoner...

A prisoner of a never-ending war between Flame Hazes and Tomogaras...

Where she will fight till the last ember of her life fades out...

What if this is the only way to free her?

So is Arthur, so is his friends, so is Whilhelmina, Marjorie, Satou, Eita, Kazumi...

Perhaps even these kids who just entered the scene?

I just remember something...

Last year, December 24, 2011, on that fateful day, I was given an opportunity by both Shana and Kazumi to decide on whom I really love the most...

For me, the most obvious reason would be the very girl who opened my eyes up to the world... Shana...

However, on that very same day, I was ambushed, not only by Bal Masque...

But by the Golden Flame of Industrialization, Arthur Kirland...

* * *

_**(Flashback)**_

Back then, a Fuzetsu caught me off guard and Hecate appeared right in front of me, trying to reach out at the Reiji Maigo. Just as she is about to, I saw that I was surrounded by a transparent shield, and someone chanting a very creepy spell, a song that denotes the arrival of a very powerful Flame Haze.

That song, as Arthur would reveal me soon, is none other his summoning song, a song that strikes the heart of every Denizen. Once Hecate heard that, she decided to back away and listen to where that voice is coming.

"Hello, Master Throne Hecate, long time no see." the voice of the arriving Flame Haze resounded in the atmosphere.

"You again?" Hecate said with a hiss.

"What's the problem, not used to visiting London? You should be visiting Moscow if you want to see someone way scarier than me."

"Oh you mean that freak monster with the flame as pale as that of pale snow?"

"Of course..." Suddenly, I saw a golden flame pillar appearing right in front of me and a man in a vintage British World War II military uniform showed up. He is blond and holding a sharp sword that is unlike that of the Nietono no Shana. It is very similar to a rapier, which curves a bit at the end of the tip of the blade. Suddenly, the rest of Bal Masque appeared, all in fighting poses.

"So, the Golden Flame of Industrialization showed up, how interesting..." Bel Poel, the one with a third eye but missing her left one, answered.

"Usually you would not show unless a Tomogara attacks the British Outlaw or some chance encounter..." Sydonay said while holding an spear on his hand.

"Well, this is out of your interest, for my job is to delay your master's awakening."

"WHAT?!" the Trinity gave out a gasping shock "How could you even know about that?"

"Someone told me..."the Flame Haze replied "Someone whom as far as I know, created more worlds that your lousy master have..."

"You won't stop our plans that..."

"Actually..." Arthur pointed the palm of his left hand to me and yelled "...by orders of the Lion of Narnia, I'm giving to you His Majesty's greatest defense, until a 50-year timeline is up!"

I don't know what happened, but transparent clear flames came out of his hand and began transferring to me, most especially at my chest where the Reiji Maigo is located. Upon reaching my chest, it immediately turned into a color white flame, surrounding he Reiji Maigo into a white shield

"Oh great! Let me take..."

"Well, Sydonay, if I tell I wish you three are caged in depleted uranium bars..." As if by magic, 3 prison cages appeared and enveloped the Trinity, in one word "...would you obey?"

Sydonay just sliced thru them like butter, so is Hecate using her Unrestricted Spell and Bel Poel's chain-like treasure tool.

"The answer is obviously a no." Bel Poel responded. Sydonay charged first, thrusting his spear at the Flame Haze, but it was deflected by moving his wand and forming a shield made up of some thick material that is enough to block the attack.

This was soon followed by Bel Poel, aiming the chain towards me, but it was equally blocked by the same material that seems like a mix of cement and metal.

"Nice try but..."

But the Flame Haze took a pause and yelled "Bloody..." when Hecate passes in between the two barriers and dashes towards me, reaching towards the Reiji Maigo, when suddenly, something blocked her and pushed her back.

"No way... what kind of Unrestricted spell have you placed in him?" Hecate protested.

"As far as I know, that's a powerful absolute protection that lasts for 50 years..." Arthur declared to her. "Long enough to delay your plans for 50 long years!"

Out of anger, Hecate floated and used a very powerful version of her () which I saw before, all focused of the Flame Haze. However, he muttered a chant "Defensive Bunker of the Nuclear age, show your might on a raging Crimson Lord!" and a loud explosion occurred. However, the spell manages to cover me in some sort of bunker-like structure, with the Flame Haze turning to me and telling "Are you ok lad?"

"Yeah? Who are you?"

"Let's just say I'm your angel by now..." He smiled "I'll teleport you and the Flame Haired Fiery-Eyed Hunter to London.."

"How would you..."

"Simple..." he brought out a mysterious star-tipped sticked and said "I wish that the Mystes Yuji Sakai and the Flame Haired Feiry-Eyed Hunter contracted to Alastor and Alastor's vessel, including myself, be teleported to my home in Great Britain." And in an instant, we reappeared in daytime of a different place, on a beautiful snowing patio of a big mansion, with Shana bumping towards me and the mystery Flame Haze with enough force to tumble us down.

"Easy there Flame Haired Fury-Eyed Hunter..." the mystery Flame Haze said "...you're not supposed to...

Shana begins to lift me up in my collar with tears in her eyes and strangled me, yelling "YUJI, YOU JERK! BAL MASQUE IS AFTER YOU AND THAT STUPID REIJI MAIGO! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!"

"Easy, easy..." the Flame haze said while standing up and cleaning himself of some snow in his suit "I've teleported you halfway across the world. Bal Masque will have a harder time finding you this time."

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!" Shana yelled at him.

"Arthur, just Arthur..." he told her "You could call me Arthur Kirkland..."

* * *

From that moment on, we are on constant attack and search of Bal Masque. It was decided that we would travel around the world in unpredictable patterns. Wherever Arthur is, we should follow, and we knew his life being an ambassador, having friends of torches emitting very strong powers of existence that Alastor was silent on their identities, and even magical creatures that both me and Shana never thought would exist!

However, of all those things that we are together traveling around the world, sometimes with Whilhelmina, occasionally with Marjorie, the greatest thing perhaps is that Shana became very special to me. There I times I have to save her, like one time Arthur's friend tried to trick her, having me to smack the guy with Blutsauger on his face, the other when two Italian brothers tried to arrange a date with her, having Arthur turn me into a girl and partially rescuing Shana, which in turn I have to be rescued since that very same blond frenchman who tricked Shana before came in the scene and asking if he could bring me home... yeah, if it where not for her, and not for me, we might as well fall to either Bal Masque or Arthur's crazy bunch of friends...

"Hey, Mystes, are still there?"

"Yes!" I yelled at Sydonay.

"You really have some long thoughts..." Sydonay said to me "Well, I have some report that one of our members spying on you said that you pretended to be a girl... is that..."

Great, I'm going to be embarrassed in this! "That's not even..."

"It's true..."

"SHANA!" Arrghh... what happens to...

"Wow, Yuji, when did that..."

"That's not even true Eita!"

* * *

_**Kazumi's P.O.V.**_

After that, we went on to here all of Yuji and Shana's around-the-world trips...

Wow, whoever this Arthur guy is, he sure is a powerful Flame Haze...

"Psst..." Maurice whispered to me "I think I know who this Arthur guy is..."

"You sure about that?" I replied sofltly to him.

"Yeah...did you see him one time?" I nodded a yes to him.

"Good... I'll let you see his picture..." he told me "If my suspicion is right, that means we might connect everything together."

* * *

A/N: That's a pretty hard-to-swallow chapter...

Yup, this is how the Christmas-Eve arc happened in this universe...

Actually, the song Arthur sung is none other than his summoning song in Hetalia Season one (the Japanese version, the one he sung on the campfire with America yelling "I FEEL WE'RE SUMMONING THE DEVIL!")

And who do you think those two Italian brothers and the Frenchman are? Tip: it's already a character in Hetalia: Axis Powers.

How important would the shield Arthur placed on Yuji would be? And how could Aslan be connected on that shield?

What will the two TND agents try to connect with Britain? (Tip: What is the main nationality of the Uno family line?)

If you noticed it right now, this is a pre-Snake of Festival arc scenario in an AU universe. Since the shield that Britain placed in Yuji would last for 50 long years, Bal Masque has 50 more years to search for a way to destroy and awaken their master. (Actually, WAY shorter if you account the FOP verse in here...)


	16. Decisions to Make

Chapter 16 Decisions to Make

_**Yuji's P.O.V.**_

It's been a long time since Kazumi and Maurice left...

How long? I don't exactly know...

How long have we been here anyway?

It's really quiet out here, except for some random kid walking pass the doorway...

"Since I revealed nearly everything to you..." Sydonay asks "...how about you reveal everything about yourself..."

"No way..." Shana replied. "I won't reveal anything about the Outlaw!"

"I'm not asking about that useless Flame Haze Organization..." Sydonay told her "...but on how Yuji got the Reiji Maigo."

"Even I don't know the answer for that..." I replied.

"By the way..." Keisaku spoke "...why is Bal Masque after the Reiji Maigo n the first place?"

That was answered way before you, Eita, and Shana came in the scene...

"Well, because it is needed for the Grand Order to happen... that's simple..."

However, the REAL reason behind it is because their leader, the Snake of the Festival, who is as the same rank as Alastor and the master of Creation, is inside the Reiji Maigo.

"If you ever attempt to get it from him, you would first go thru me..." Shana said with the attitude of defiance I'm well familiar of...

"Hahahaha! Perhaps I won't, and I'll tell that to the Trinity that they no longer need to chase it..." Sydonay remarked.

"What?"

"It now depends on the Mystes' decision... he told me that the only way to break the seal would be in his decision alone..."

"Yuji!" Shana immediately looked at me with distress "Why did you told him about that?"

"It's because there seems to be nothing wrong with that." I told her "The shield can only be broken either by the one who made it, which even Arthur knows is someone mysterious, or by my own will... and I can't bend that easily."

"That's rather a stupid thing Yuji..." Eita told me "You have revealed the shield's weakness..."

"Actually. It has no weakness, but it can be disspelled at my own will..." I told him "However if I do want to disspell it now, it will take 50 years to pass by."

"Thanks for reminding that..." Shana remarked "...in other words, even if Yuji did try to disspell the shield now, it won't happen just by his will alone. It has just been 2 years since the spell was placed..."

"50 years is enough reason for even Bal Masque to wait..." Sydonay remarked "We've waited a longer time for that..."

Yeah, three thousand year at that...

"I shouldh've requested to be with Whilhelmina-san this time..." Shana remarked.

"Why won't we just talk about other things?" Eita remarked at us "Let's just not cover politics..."

"Chinese history might be a good start..." Sydonay remarked.

"Speaking of that... I just remembered something..." I just thought "What is the Bal Masque doing during the previous invasions from the other aliens?"

"Well, we just pulled out and watch..." Sydonay said "Anyways, the aliens have a different breed of existence, but just the same... that's what I heard..."

_**Shana's P.O.V.**_

I'm really thinking what Yuji is thinking...

I mean, why is he acting like that?

He is as curious as the first time we met...

Is he really interested in Bal Masque's plan, to the point he told Sydonay about the conditions on how the Seal placed by Arthur will be removed?

Suddenly, I just remember what Arthur told me while we are in Paris, the third time since when we decided to travel aound the world...

* * *

_**Flashback**_

I clearly remember that as vivid as it is...

We are visiting one of Arthur's friends, that same guy who tried to get me and Yuji, and I really don't know why would Arthur visit him... again.

"It's my job..." that's what Arthur always tell us.

"Yeah, you are an ambassador..." I told him.

"If you know everything, you would understand..."

"How is this even related?" I crossed my arms at him. "This is the third time since we started travelling wth you..."

"I've been visiting this same place for a hundred times since... nevermind!" Arthur is really hiding something from us...

I haven't told Yuji until now that Arthur's one peculiar Flame Haze...

He is a mix of hundreds of Torches and hundreds of humans full of existence...

And so is his friends that was named Matthew, Alfred, Feliciano...

I wonder what's with them...

Arthur knocked the door and the annoying Francis opened up. Great, he is looking at me very intently...

"Francis, where's that key that you told me?"

"I'll give it under one condition... honhonhonho-"

Arthur punched him and yelled "Don't ever dare even a bloody finger at her!"

"ARGGH! WHAT HAVE I DONE THAT YOU WANT TO-"

And the one named Alfred came smashing in and yelling "HEY GUYS, THERE'S A BALL AT HUNGA-" He then took a long pause and continued "... I mean, ELIZABATHA'S PLACE!"

If I remember correctly, isn't that the same Alfred who shouted at us and called Arthur as Britain?

Oh, never mind...

"Not now, I have issues to deal with..." Arthur replied.

"Hmm... why are you traveling with those two in the first place?" Alfred look at him suspiciously and somewhat cluelessly.

"This teenagers are soon-to-be ambassadors and I'm training them on how to..."

"So, we should reveal on who exactly..."

"No." he interjected. What is Arthur trying to hide?

"Anyways... um, Yuji, Hirai, can you just go to our hotel and we'll talk for a while?"

"Not again." I remarked.

"Remember Hirai, always take care of Yuji if what you feel is correct!"

* * *

"Shana..."

I was surprised at Yuji's voice and I replied "Where are we again?"

"Shana, you seem a little bit dazed..." Yuji told me "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing, it's just about what Arthur told me while we're traveling..."

Sydonay gave that annoying smirk and said "Good, because I'm really thinking whether you are way to close for even a student and master, and even friends..."

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT..."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH UP TEENAGER!" A random prisoner yelled nearby "ARR... CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE AS PROBLEMATIC AS YOU ARE!"

I thought this cells are really soundproof?

* * *

_**Sydonay's P.O.V.**_

As I saw the two are really close to each other, I'm just wondering if ever our leader chooses the Silver II or this Mystes as his vessel...

He is not really that used at this things, but I'm beginning to think about how the future conflict will revolve...

Well, time for some snickering while we are waiting for our rations...

* * *

A/N: That was a tough chapter...

Yup, I'm trying a subtle Yuji-Shana pairing in here... but it seems to fail...

Anyway, I hope you know the Hetalia references in here!

Next stop: Maurice and Kazumi's report to Moonbase... what will they say?

Stay tuned!


	17. Report to Relay

Chapter 17 Report to Relay

_**Kazumi's P.O.V.**_

Right now, me, Maurice, and Sector V are currently in the Moonbase, which is undoubtedly bigger than before, to report what we have talked about... with Sector V on the duty to cover me and Maurice's identity.

Along the way, we noticed Numbuh 3, who happens to be Kuki Sanban, and Numbuh 4, who happens to be called Wally Beatles, cuddling like a cute child couple...

How I wish I could do that with Yuji...

"OH STOP IT!" Numbuh 5 yelled "NUMBUH 5 CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"

"Your's just jealous because you don't have a boyfriend..." Numbuh 4 teased with a very rude action of sticking his tongue out.

"Wally, please, stop hurting Abigail..." Kuki said to him.

"Of course... I'll calm down my dear..."

"Um, guys, do you remember the last time those two acted like that?" Numbuh 2 told us.

"Yeah, it's when those two became Senior Citi-Zombies..." Numbuh 1 remarked.

"Um, when did that happen?" I ask them.

"Three years ago." Nigel replied.

"I don't remember a thing about that..."

"KND members commissioned at that time clearly remembers that..." he replied "But not outsiders..."

We entered a certain chamber and Sector V, except Nigel, left us in there. We saw Numbuh 362 really busy on pointing this and that and those and that...

The hard work of the Supreme, mysteriously spelled Soopreme, Leader of KND.

* * *

_**Numbuh 362's P.O.V.**_

"Sector M, how's the research on the sword we got from the teenage boy?" I told Numbuh 383 who is currently located on the confiscated weapons stash of the Arctic Base "I got reports that it is very heavy but the user could easily lift it up even with one single hand."

"Mam, we figured something out!" Numbuh 383 replied "It could easily be lifted when we input some amount of Force from our newly-invented F.O.R.C.E.P.A.C.K. when it is connected with a F.O.R.C.E.G.L.O.V.E."

"Good... that means that teenage boy is a Flame Manipulator too..." I told him "I also have reports that even the samurai sword the girl holds and the spear-thingy that adult man have are too heavy, does the F.O.R.C.E.P.A.C.K. do anything with them?"

"Yes... but the spear-thingy lengthens depending on the amount of..."

"Mam, Seal detected in Singapore CIty!"

"Call Sector S to do the job right and capture the culprit!" I ordered Herbert and he logs out.

"Mam, this is Sector R reporting, based on the test we did on the bookmarks we got at the two teenager's pocket, the material it was made is 100% Forcenium."

"What? Where are they even getting that element?"

"It is still in research..."

"Mam, this is Sector S, we failed to capture the culprit, but we manage to contain a speaking piece of Rubik's cube..."

"Send them at Sector R for investigation..."

"Mam, this is TND agent 8790, we have successfully recommission 9045..."

"Very good, now continue your operation there in Sector LZ's perimeter..."

"Mam, this is Sector SW, we are now in a place rumored to be a base of Flame Manipulators."

"Just gather information there!"

Arrgh... it's really tired to be the Soopreme Leader...

"Numbuh 86, please take care of the rest... I'm exhausted..."

"Roger that mam!"

Just then, I noticed Nigel, Maurice and Kazumi waiting for me to finish my daily task...

"Oh, sorry there, it's been really busy since we're building up our defenses and offenses against the Flame Manipulators..."

"I understand that mam..." Maurice replied "It's been a long time since the KND became this active..."

"Yeah..." I replied. "Anyways, what are you going to report?"

"A lot actually..." Kazumi replied "The truth is, Bal Masque's goal is just to create a new world, and they are clearly not connected to Father..."

"However, we just found something unusual..." Maurice said "...the teenage girl, Shana, and the teenage boy, Yuji, have been attacked by them several times, but they are always being saved by someone named Arthur Kirkland..."

"Wait, can you repeat that again?" Did he say the alias of the personification of Great Britain, that country that could wield magic wands, a member of the PODMD and the person who used America to asks our permission to help the Wand Trio out and is now requesting for an alliance with a mysterious group called Outlaw?

"Arthur Kirkland, he's British, has thick eyebrows, blond hair, and green eyes. I've met him several times in school..." Kazumi responded.

Oh Great!

"Numbuh 86, please contact Herbert to contact Sector B and call their P Epsilon Saber here..."

"P Epsilon Saber?" As expected from Maurice who is well-verse to our codenames on secrets other KND agents must not know.

"What's that code?" Kazumi asks him. You really need to reed that TND manual Kazumi, I'll recommend her that later...

"P Epsilon Saber is so top-secret! Numbuh 362, why is the British Government WITH two Flame Manipulators!" Maurice said.

"Thanks to your report, I know exactly why that Nation wanted a peace treaty on some organization called Outlaw..."

* * *

_**Kazumi's P.O.V.**_

P Episilon Saber, British Government, and Outlaw?

How called all of them be connected!

Just then, we heard the door opening up and 5 kids entered with...

No way...

"Arthur-san, what are you doing here?"

"What the bloody %$# , what are you doing here Kazumi Yoshida?"

* * *

_**Britain's P.O.V.**_

Just bloody great...

Deep in my mind, I'm saying all the freaking curses I could think off...

Outlaw decides that I must go talk to the KND for diplomacy, since I'm the one who is always in contact.

I just contacted the Sector in my home and told them that as representatives of PODMD, lying to them that the meeting last time ended in a firm decision, we would request that KND be in diplomatic ties with the organization we chose to support: the Outlaw, the organization of the Flame Haze sect of the Flame Manipulators.

They gave that report, but the KND Soopreme Leader said she would reconsider that.

Suddenly, just as I'm about to leave, Sector B said that the KND Soopreme Leader wants to talk to me... It seems that they approved that proposal...

Just as I'm being led to the chamber (and contacting Latvia to cancel the plan we have for a bit), I began thinking all the speeches I have to say...

However, one drastic surprise is that as I enter the room, I saw Numbuh 1 Nigel Uno, Numbuh 362 Rachel Mackenzie, a TND agent...

...and the worse person to see me is none other than Kazumi Yoshida.

What in the world is happening?

First, Sydonay, Shana, and Yuji are captured, then followed by Whilhelmina and Margery's assistants...

Then this timid girl who's always tailing on Yuji Sakai like some pathetic fangirl suddenly shows up in KND HQ like this!

"What the bloody %$# , what are you doing here Kazumi Yoshida?"

"Alright, Arthur, answer this one simple question..." Numbuh 362 "...how are you related to Kazumi Yoshida, Yuji Sakai, and a teenage girl named Shana!"

* * *

_**Khamsin Nbh'w P.O.V.**_

After receiving a mail from the Outlaw, with it saying that a new threat is arising and efforts like diplomacy is being considered, I thought it is something new...

Until three words struck my eyes...

'Kids Next Door'

"You seem a little bit anxious at that..."

"Those three words are bringing back old memories..." I told my contractor Behemoth.

Suddenly, I remember the images of several Flame Hazes being killed or sacrificed to contain the Snake of Festival three thousand years ago...

And kids being murdered, sacrifice and disappearing, with me seeing their leader about to disappear while writing in a treasure tablet I made for him to write everything down...

"So, what are you going to do then?" Behemoth asked me.

"I'm not afraid on those memories I got involve in that organization..." I told him "What I fear the most is for them to accuse me of being a traitor..."

* * *

A/N: That's a little bit of a cliffhanger there!

What does Khamsin mean by those words and memories? How did he got involved in the KND in the past?

Now with Britain's secrets out in the KND, what would he do now?

FInd out!


	18. Reminiscient Thoughts

Chapter 18 Reminiscent Thoughts.

_**Khamsin's P.O.V.**_

After looking at the letter personally sent to me by Sophie, I stood up and stared at the Eiffel tower from the hotel room...

"You seem to be a little bit of anxious." my contractor told me, who took the form of a middle Eastern bracelet charm.

"I know Behemoth..." I responded to him "Things doesn't seem to be quite right, even three millenia ago..."

And I began to remember all the thoughts I have while working on KND before the Ancient War occurred...

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Back then, I'm not a tuner as I am today. I am more likely classified as a fighter. I'm only just ten when I got Behemoth, and it has been five years since I'm contracted with him when I encountered the Kids Next Door Organization.

Back then, there are numerous Flame Hazes roaming around, so are tomogaras consuming existence and disrupting the balance of this planet we call Earth. However, three millenia ago, things isn't what they seem to be in political terms.

Back then, it is not the adults who are ruling. No, the adults are being ruled by children instead. This is the biggest secret that only I managed to keep, since there are no longer other Flame Haze alive to witness it.

There was no Outlaw even still. However, the Flame Hazes are highly organized, able to survive amidst the persecution of the child rulers of those days.

However, it is during those times that there are now changing traditions, which exploded first in the Fertile Crescent areas, then all the way to what was now known as Asia, Europe and Africa. This movement is caused by the dispersal of humankind from a certain city now called Babylon, effectively causing the destabilization of the children as the ruling party.

However, due to this, the ones loyal to the party that support child rulers, left out to the land now known as Guatamela, to form a capital called Kalkuticaizo, which aims to restore the lost traditional control.

My involvement back then? It's a chance encounter that becomes a full-blown connection.

I'm in a land, now known as China, one time, to investigate the unusual movements of tomogaras in the area. That is when I saw a child, about to disappear, his flame weakening on every second, that passes by. Thinking of me as a fellow child, he came to a halt towards me and asked me a favour.

"Please, fellow child, sent this to Kalkuticaizo, I have to finish my mission."

"What mission is that?" I told him.

"I have a message from the higher-ups... it's about a new material they have just found, and due to the damage some monster did to me, I might not be able to make it."

The monster he is telling could be a Rinne, based on the type of wounds he has gathered, which I could see is leacking some of his existence out of his body. I took the parchment he is holding and read about it. Back then, I'm still finding my purpose after I exacted my revenge on the tomogara who nearly destroyed my kingdom. I took the parchment and decided to take his existence as a precursor. I studied the parchment and saw that I am supposed to send this to someone named 2012...

And the name of the kid is actually 2011, his second-in-command.

"This seems to be a worthwhile thing to do Behemoth." I told my contractor. Back then, I'm not as serious to my duties as before. I am more eager to fight against tomogaras while engaging in sideline jobs from time to time. I was still young back then, thinking that maybe my purpose be found in having an adventure.

Behemoth never said anything to me, but I assumed he agreed with me.

So I took the initiative to deliver the parchment to Kalkuticaizo, which was very easy and quick, thanks to the fact that I look like a child, and this group of children have technology capable of building a good, sea-worthy caravel capable of covering the Pacific Ocean in just 2 weeks. On my way, I learned the ways of the Kids Next Door, then called a secret society, a group of kids resisting against adults. I thought back then that perhaps if I learned there is a group like this much, chances are, my kingdom is spared. Along the way to Kalkuticaizo, I learned of nearly everything they use, and the material they are researching: Forcenium, a material which Behemoth told me is not an actual element, but rather a manifestation of objects, like treasure tools, in this world, which took the corresponding signature of any flame coming from the Crimson Realm.

I really thought that forming an alliance with them for the Flame Haze army would be great news, so I stayed there for 2 years, learning their ways and contributing what I know about Existence. In fact, I handmade two incomplete set of their technology, a flying caravel and an existence-based bronze ball, both which failed to name.

However, those days came to an abrupt end when Tis, who is contracted to the now-deceased Asiz, also visited the place, warning me that the Snake of Festival will conduct his divine summoning in Kalkuticaizo.

I tried to warn 2012 about this, but he shrugs it off, thinking that his army is huge enough to contain this. He still distrust the adults, so he never accepted my proposal of an alliance with the Flame Hazes, even threatening me to be imprisoned.

However, that fateful day eventually came in, an event that immediately shocks the city in terror.

This is also the same time an agent has just developed an detector that could detect tomogaras, my close associate Numbuh 777. I revealed to him everything about me and surprisingly, he supported me. He is just 6 years old when he disappeared, and he is a young child from the Inuit tribe, always wearing his parka even though the temperature is hot in the place, and always complaining about that. It's been three millenia, and I can no longer describe him. I took a part of him when he disappeared, and even now, I still remember his codename.

After he invented the said device he called Criison Denizens' Worse Nightmare, the Snake of Festical arrived in the city, forming a massive spectacle, devouring many children in the way.

Suddenly, several Flame Hazes came in the city as well to defeat him. This triggered a massive conflict between the two. However, Numbuh 2012 also put up a fight against both of them, inevitably losing the control of the city.

I witness so many murders, even tried to protect 777 but failed. I decided to join the KND side temporarily and even attempted to join some of the other Flame Hazes to form the Forbidden Spell to Seal the Snake of Festival to the Abyss...

However, those are all aborted when I saw some remains of the leader, 2012.

Me, Tis and Northair saw him, lying down as his body is somewhat sliced into half, yet he is still moving as the wounds he has is leaking out fires of existence.

I saw that he is holding a tablet, a tablet that was a part of the massive stone tablet displayed in his palace that details the adventures of the Kids Next Door's First, Second, and Third ages. He is also holding a collection of parchment assorted like a book.

I came to him and assisted him, calling out his codename. He hissed at my fellow Flame Hazes, but I told him that they are actually my allies, and I'm a Flame Haze myself.

This shocks him the most.

"I never even thought that a traitor like you betrayed us all!" he yelled at me.

"I warned you but you didn't listen!" I shouted at him back. I'm also emotional during that time, yelling at him because I already lost a friend, and is going to lose another.

"Prove to me your loyalty then!" Numbuh 2012 told me. "Take this book and hid this tablet somewhere no one will ever find, that way, the legacy of the KND 4th age must live on! Leave the tablet somewhere near the city, and take the Book of KND to the location where we hid the 4th Flavor. That way, it will be safe until the the next KND age comes in."

I took both items and I immediately saw him disappearing, disintegrating until no memories of him him remained. However, I decided to keep some of his flame, for memory's sake.

"We have to help the others then!" Northair told me.

"I'm so sorry..." I told her. "I still have a mission to do."

"Then we'll come." Asiz told me. Even Huitzilopochtli encourage his contractor to join us, and we set off. I managed to keep the tablet in a top-secret cellar Numbuh 2012 always told me to use for emergency purposes and shut it up using a code that only a KND member would know.

Finally, we immediately set out for the place the 4th flavor is hidden. When we arrived there, the sealing ceremony was finished, and we saw beforehand on how the whole city of Kalkuticaizo was devoured to the Abyss, leaving only the underground portion which was designed to sustain such heavy damage. As for as I know, the where the tablet is placed is a place designed by the KND 1st Age, and manages to survive the Great Flood's massive destruction.

We managed to go at the entrance when we saw three beings that are definitely not human, but not a Crimson Denizen. One is similar to the grey aliens frequently portrayed in movies in modern times, the other a squid like being, and finally, another one that seems to be just a small puppy, but could talk.

"Are you Numbuh 2011?" the squid told to me as we managed to be amazed at this creatures.

"Yes I am. Wait, how did you..."

"We know you from Numbuh 2012 before Kalkuticaizo was destroyed." the puppy remarked in a voice that made Tis adore her.

I brought out the book and reluctantly gave it to him, telling him "Here it is! There is nothing that we've done wrong."

"We understand that..." the grey being told us "However, only time will tell on what action the Galactic Kids Next Door would do to you."

"WHAT?!" I remarked at them "There is a Galactic Kids Next Door?"

"Alright, stop this nonsense and finish the job." Northair scolded me.

"Don't worry, we're just here to take the book." the puppy remarked. The squid took the book and remarked "The Book of KND is finally in good hands... I just hope that at least, the next generation would consider you more as a hero than a traitor though..." are the last thing he told me.

They took a sort of transportation that I've never seen before and they went to the sky, flying away in a blink of the sky. At that moment, all three of us are bothered, as we are the last three from our generation of Flame Hazes. What's more is that the last word of the squid became stuck in my mind...

'The hope that the next generation of Kids Next Door would recognized me as a hero, rather than a threat...'

* * *

My thoughts lingered next on what happened right after that. Tis was soon brutally murdered and Asiz formed the Toten Glocke, while Northair took on a solitary life, never hearing a word until the Four gods of the Earth told me that he died.

I took a drink from the soda can I bought with me while reminiscing the past. I took a sit and remembered the time I went back to China and formed the Outlaw, in the same format as Numbuh 2012 envisioned KND would be, a group scattered all around the world, uniting when the need arises.

That is when my phone rang, and it was from Sophie, contacting me from Switzerland.

"Hello." I answered.

"I have a job for you, since you are the closest agent we have resembling a 10 year old..."

And after our conversation, I closed the phone.

"Behemoth, I hope this would be good news..." I told my contractor " Tomorrow, I'm going to be the Outlaw ambassador..." I gave out a sigh and continued "...to the Kids Next Door."


	19. Abounding Trust, Securing Alliances

Chapter 19 Abounding Trust, Securing Aliances

_**Germany's P.O.V.**_

I really can't sleep this night...

Not because the annoying Italian is bugging me in my bed (and good thing he's not because he's not here), but rather, on what will I decide to do.

I stood up and wondered what day it is today...

I looked at my calendar, and check the time... it 12:00 AM in my place, and the date is December 14, 2012.

It's the day where my decision should be final.

I groan as I took my jacket and wear my boots...

Perhaps a good night jog would give me enough rest...

However, just as I'm wearing my jacket, I noticed something in it's pocket...

I took it out and saw the wand Aslan gave me last meeting... the wand that would certify my decision...

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Last meeting, Dec. 12, 2013, I heard that Aslan plans to be neutral, but not that long. The Wand Trio asks why and the Lion replied that the OTLI is behind all the unusual events happening and any kind of early intervention would ultimately ruin everything, but he has a plan that only those willing to listen must listen, and that is when he gave this wand to me.

He told me this, somehow.

"Germany, you have an important role in this as well, but I'm letting you decide on what is must. I have some of my people living in you and knows me better than you do. Hear their existence and do what they say. But even if you don't, I will still choose someone else to fulfill it..."

* * *

What if, I just try? That is the thought in my mind.

Here it goes...

I said to the wand "Alright, I will go to the PODMD meeting." And suddenly, in an instant, I'm in a very bright place covered with everything magical and straight from the ruins of ancient Greece.

Is this Fairy World?

"Good timing Germany..." Aslan remarked "I really thought that you wouldn't come."

"Wait, if you KNOW that I would come, why didn't you tell me much earlier." Sure, he should know.

"But that doesn't answer one thing though..." I look toward Ash, together with...

You've got to be kidding me...

Why is Cilan and Iris, Ash's companions in the Black and White series of Japan's crazy kids show, is here?

"Why are they here?" Ash continued.

"First is that they chose to be here..." Aslan remarked with that smile... I really felt it was a calm one, but I think it is more than that "However, since they are here, they have roles to make.

"Sure, sure..." Dan remarked "Then tell us your plan now!"

"Patience, Dan..." the Lion remarked "This meeting can't be started until everyone settles down." So I immediately took my seat and began to listen to the Lion...

What is his intention anyway with Xanadu?

* * *

_**Britain's P.O.V.**_

Alright, things got settled last night...

Last night, we had some discussion with Number 362 about the alliance with the Kids Next Door and the Outlaw. She just found out that I'm helping the Flame Hazes, and I told her everything.

And she finally understood.

There are two factions of Flame Manipulators, which was clarified to her. One amounts to the good of children, in general, while the other destroys them.

It's a pretty long one, and after a discussion, the KND decided to settle their differences and began to accept the aid of Outlaw.

That isn't suspicious enough for me, since it benefits the Outlaw in the long run.

I would certainly borrow that Blue Ray disk of the Shakugan no Shana II Final from Japan, that way, I could predict what is next to happen.

However, with all these mixing of scenarios, it might be much harder to predict things...

Most especially, Sophie must not learn that there is already an anime exposing their lives, or else I'm dead.

I wonder how come several scenarios Japan presented applies in this silly multiverse of ideas...

Anyway, I'm in the Arctic base where the light is currently at the lowest, and I'm inside a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. piloted by the Sector from annoying France, together with Sophie's new ambassador... who happens to be the old man Khamsin N'bhw.

I should've expect this. He looks like a 10 years old, albeit being the oldest, even more than my age as a nation.

Why are we here? Simple...

We are arranging the conditions of freeing Yukari Hirai a.k.a. Shana, Yuji Sakai, Keisaku Sato, Tanaka Eita, and Whilhelmina Carmel, while detaining Sydonay to prevent any occurrence of Japan's infamous Second Great War (had Sophie learned about this, we're in deep trouble).

"So, you are chosen too as an ambassador huh, Arthur..." Khamsin told me.

"Yeah." I replied to him.

"How much to these kids know about you anyway?"

"Pretty much everything..." Yep, among all the Flame Hazes, only Khamsin knows that I and Norway are a different breed of Flame Haze, and knows that I'm a country as well.

We have landed successfully and we are led to the conference room, an area designed for me, Khamsin, Number 362, Number 86, and Number 60 to meet about the release of the prisoners.

"WHAT? IS THIS WHAT THEIR LEADER COULD SEND? A FLAME MANIPULATOR WITH A SLOUCHY HOOD AND A USELESS PUPPET COUNTRY?" Arrgh, that darn annoying Irish girl... how I wish I conquered the whole of Ireland now!

"Miss, you don't even know how to deal using the word polite and respect." I said that before to her Khamsin, it just doesn't freaking work even to that girl's country of origin!

"NOW, A BOY LIKE YOU LECTURING ME? LET ME..."

"Ehem..." finally... that would shut her up... thanks Number 362.

"So anyway... is the KND nightly news on?" Number 362 remarked. Immediately, a kid with camera came in and settled remarks. We took a shot of both me and Khamsin shaking hands with Number 362, sealing our alliance , while negotiating the relaese of Shana and the others...

See, I told you Aslan, everything will go in my way...

* * *

_**Numbuh 1's P.O.V.**_

We are watching the KND Nightly News network in the treehouse...

As I saw Numbuh 362 handshaking with Britain and the Outlaw ambassador, I could only remark one thing...

They took the bait.

"Wow, unusual... why would we form an alliance with the flame manipulators?" Hoagie remarked while chowing down some puffballs in the sideline.

That is when my cousin, Numbuh 10, said in the news what I really wanted to hear...

"The KND has finally moved into the next stage of removing the Flame Manipulators in the face of the planet. This unusual developments are necessary for he KND to have revenge to the very people who punished the 4th age a long time ago..."

"Wow, that's too gloom for something like that..." Abigail remarked at me "Hey, Nigel, what is the GKND planning for the Earth KND to plan this?"

"Um, nothing..." I told her "...it's just that it's part of a bigger plan that will lead to the KND victory..."

* * *

_**Germany's P.O.V.**_

I finally returned at my house...

I really am flabbergasted at my role in this neutrality plan...

That Lion... is He to be trusted?

He knows exactly the details of not only the plan OTLI reserved for the full destruction of the Flame Manipulators and, soon, humankind, but also KND's plan of betrayal and on what role that we, countries, would play in the OTLI's timetable.

This is hilarious... how I wish I wouldn't believe it would happen. However, it was brillinatly detailed that the odds of it happening is very high.

I have to tell this to someone, someone who has to know...

Japan, China, America, and Russia would be the key players in the conflict...

One mistake from them, and the world might plunge into another World War once Xanadu is created...

A complete checkmate once you think of it.

However, my role in Aslan's plan is minuscule, and He already told us that He'll be the one who'll take the credit of this...

Should I follow or not?

The only thing I could remember is to rest my head and sleep...

There's a meeting later in the afternoon in Vienna, Switzerland, I truly hope everything will be alright...

* * *

A/N: Oh no, it seems that KND is setting a very nice trap up, and is actually planning to betray the Flame Hazes in the end! And what does Germany meant by those words? What is his role in Aslan's plan? Not to mention, what is the OTLI's connection to everything that is happening?

Sorry for being in a LLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG Hiatus... I never thought I'm even coming back!

That said, during the hiatus period (I really thought it's permanent), the story plan of this saga is polished. That said, my first plan actually have Xanadu formed, however, this does not only have a different conclusion, it also has a different purpose!

As I said, it's an AU... So don't be surprised if there are variations to happen sooner or later from the main series.


End file.
